Love Bites
by Tiana-P
Summary: Ana Lucia's a cop. So does she know who Kate is? And is this going to affect the relationship between Jack and Kate, and the rest of the camp? And who's gonna be on who's side when the Camp is threatend to be split? Set after What Kate Did. Jate, SAna
1. Oblivious

**Hey! This is my first FanFic… well a proper one lolz. R&R plz. xXx Tiana**

* * *

She sat by the table inside the hatch. Sawyer had woken up an hour before, and was now looking around the hatch with the company of Michael. Kate now sat in a pensive mood, thinking about how that _one_ day had changed everything.

Sawyer attacking her, then getting through to him; him waking up; the horse in the forest; the kiss. Jack. _Why did I run for?_ Kate's eyebrows furrowed as she thought. It was her natural reflex. But there was nowhere to run on this island. Sooner or later, she would have to see, and speak to, Jack. And no sooner had she thought this, the door to hatch had opened.

Kate snapped out of her train of thoughts and looked up. There was Hurley, Locke, some girl and, of course, Jack. As soon as he had seen her, a wave of relief had washed over his face, as if he was glad she was sitting there. _Where else would I be?_

'Hey' Hurley had said, while Locke just gave a nod of recognition. Hurley had walked off before she could say anything. Now she was alone with Jack, and the other girl. Kate avoided looking at Jack, so the only thing she could do was to look at the girl.

'Hey. I don't ... um … I don't think we've met before.' Kate said first, breaking the tension. She was actually surprised that Jack hadn't asked about Sawyer yet.

The girl was giving her a look, one that she didn't like. It was as if she had seen her before. Kate thought regardless of this. Before the crash, she would have ran for her life.

'I'm Ana Lucia.' She finally said. She had no emotion anywhere, not in her voice or face.

'Kate.' She simply returned. That name was bothering her. Something about hostages that Sawyer had said. Once again, her train of thoughts were interrupted, this time by Jack.

'Um. Where's Sawyer?'

'He… um… he went with Michael.' She murmured, trying to avoid eye contact with Jack. 'To see the hatch' she quickly added as Jack gave her a questioning look.

'Right. How is he?' he asked. Kate could tell that he was trying to make small talk; even though Sawyer was the last thing he wanted to talk about. But the Ana Lucia girl was stopping him from going further. Kate wasn't sure if this was good or not.

As if right on queue, Sawyer had entered the room, led by Michael, who had given the Ana girl a dirty look, and walked out of the hatch.

'Well, lookie here. To what do I owe for this pleasure, huh? I though Freckles here keeping me company was good enough, but Annie and Jackass too? Lucky me!' he slurred out, with a gleaming look of triumph on his face.

'My name's ANA Lucia.' She retorted, oblivious of Sawyer's usual character.

'I know what I said.' He simply replied.

'Well, I guess he's fine.' Jack murmured as Sawyer went to sit down. Kate helped him slightly, as he wasn't back onto his feet completely, while Ana Lucia just looked on. As Kate looked up, she saw the look of, _jealousy was it_, on Jack's face. She had to fight the urge to smile, the first in ages, as he quickly apprehended his emotions.

'How you feeling?' he said, back into his doctor mode.

'Like I've been shot.' Sawyer simply responded, 'oh, and hit with things, including a goddamn stone!' he now glared at Ana Lucia. She just simply stood there, as if it was nothing to her.

Sawyer looked at Kate, who just half smiled, and then looked around the hatch. Sawyer returned his gaze to Jack, who was still standing opposite him, not entirely impressed with his response.

'I feel fine.' He put it simply. 'And now I'm getting out of here, to go to my tent – What?' he asked as she saw Jack shaking his head.

'Sawyer, you're heavily sedated. You have a bullet hole in your shoulder, and you have just woken up after days being on the brink of conscious.'

'Your point?'

'You'll stay here so that your are in a clean place, if you can call it that, and so that I can find you to give you your medicine.' Jack ordered. ' oh, and so you'll be able to get any help you'll need from anyone, cos there'll always be someone here.'

'Hah! Like anyone's gonna help me.' He laughed back. 'Mind, I guess it could be worse. And at least this way, I'll get all the company of you two that I'll need.' He added, winking at the girls.

Jack rolled his eyes, and turned around, before adding; 'It's great to have you back Sawyer.'

Sawyer was caught back by this. 'Thanks. It's not bad seein' ya either… Doc.'

Jack started to walk out of the hatch. Kate couldn't believe what had happened. _Did Jack and Sawyer just get on? _The thought brought out a smile on her face.

'What you smilin' 'bout Freckles?' Kate's head snapped back to Sawyer.

'Nothing. It _is _good to have you back.' With this she followed Jack out of the hatch. She wanted to talk to him now.

'The Doc said it was _great_'. Sawyer had yelled after her. Kate just simply turned around and shrugged with her hands and continued to walk out.

Kate saw the emotion on Jack's face, and the concern for Sawyer. She had also noted how he had given her space, not taking her somewhere else to talk just cos that Ana girl was there. Now she was going to do something about it. She had to.

She had found him sitting on the beach. He was leaning backwards on his elbows, with his eyes closed. Kate thought about leaving him there. _He's so peaceful._

But she knew what she wanted to do, and she wanted to do it now.

She walked over to him, and sat beside him. Jack had opened one eye, shut it again, and smiled. _Wow he looked good_.

'Um. I think we should… talk.' She stated.

'Good idea' was his response.

* * *

**What's going to happen? What about Ana Lucia? Does she know who Kate is? And is she a threat? And how is Michael handling not having Walt around? R&R and you'll find out in the next chapters! Lolz**

**xXx Tiana**


	2. Lost Again

**Here's the next chapter, obviously. Thanx for the reviews.**

**Orlando-crazy – soz, but hehe!**

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 – yeah I aint keen for her either!**

**Wahinetoa – lol! Well happy xmas neways!**

**Crookedview – chapter's just for you!**

**Enjoy! Lolz xXx Tiana**

* * *

After what seemed like an hour, Jack sat up, reflecting Kate, with his knees drawn up a bit, and his arms balancing off them. The area of the beach they were on was secluded. He didn't look at her as he spoke.

'I thought you said that we should _talk_.' He smiled.

Kate relaxed a bit at his humour; at least he wasn't going to snap her head off. 'Yeah. Yeah…' she faded.

Jack knew exactly what was on her mind. How could he not? It was on his mind too. But he didn't know what to say. _She had came to you_, he told himself, _she wants to talk about it. She SAID so._

'Why did you run?' he started off. He had turned his head left to look at her. She looked gorgeous, with the wind rustling her hair behind her back.

It was the main question going through his head. He knew she was surprised by the kiss, he was too, but she wanted it, he could just _feel _it; _she had wanted it_.

Kate continued to look ahead into the horizon. Her eyebrows had furrowed as she thought. She had thought about this earlier. And she could only still come up with the same answer.

'I really don't know.' She said. 'Natural reflex?' she had said this as if she was asking herself, Jack could tell.

'Reflex? Reflex from what?' Jack queried. She was surprised at how the same phrase said by Jack as the Marshall could sound different. _Jack's much gentler. He cares._

'I don't know.' She repeated. She hadn't turned her head at all. She couldn't bear to see that look on Jack's face. One of hurt and guilt. But what Jack had said next caused her head to snap right around to him.

'From me?'

'No! Never.' She had snapped out quicker than anything in her life. 'Never.'

'Then? Kate, I know you have a lot of secrets,' he had said this so softly, that Kate had turned her head back again and downwards. 'Who doesn't? But I _need _to know this Kate. It's not only you now. This includes _me _too.'

Kate sighed. It hurt her to know how much _she _was hurting Jack. She had no choice. _I have to tell him. I _want_ to tell him._

'Before you found me, I had ran from the hatch. Sawyer had… he …um…' she stuttered. She didn't know how to put this. Kate knew Jack wouldn't take it well. _But it wasn't what it seemed, was it? I'll _make _him understand._

'What about Sawyer? Were you there when he fell?' Jack had totally forgot about Sawyer, and how he had fallen off of the bed. He was slightly annoyed to hear his name in his conversation, especially after what he had murmured in his sleep. _I love her._ Jack still shuddered at the thought of him telling Kate that.

'Yeah. No. Kinda, I guess,' her eyebrows were furrowed again. Jack could tell what was coming was not going to please him.

'I was with him before, and then he stirred. And he just… gra- … grabbed me. I didn't know why or what was happening, so I just ran.'

'He _WHAT_?' Jack exclaimed. He kept his voice down, but Kate could just tell that he wanted to yell and shout. His hands were in tight fists, with a handful of sand inside, she assumed. _He _really _cares. _'Where? I mean, where did he grab you?'

Kate was close to tears now. But she held them back. She wasn't going to cry, not now. She has to let Jack know that it _wasn't _Sawyer's fault. Kate opened her mouth to speak, but she felt as if speaking would cause all the tears to flow free. So she lifted her right hand and stroked her neck. She had seen before that it had been red. _It must've gone down now. Otherwise Jack would have wanted to check it out._

'It wasn't his fault.' Kate had finally managed to say.

'How could you say that?' Jack asked. _I can't believe she's _still _defending him. _Jack carefully lifted his hand and placed it over hers on her neck. He took her hand and stroked her neck, to check if she _was _ok. _Of course she wasn't, she had been _strangled!

Kate was lost again. She couldn't think about what she was saying. All she could think about was Jack's hand against her neck. The feel of it just seemed to take away the pain.

'That's why you ran _into _the jungle. Why did you run from _me?_' Jack continued. He knew what she was thinking, he felt it too. But he needed to know _why_ she had ran. _How had Sawyer caused Kate to run from me?_

Kate had snapped out of her daze. 'Because you… you had came after me.' Her voice had a hint of uncertainty in it. As if she was just realising right now, that _this_ was it, _this_ was why she had ran, herself.

She looked at Jack now, and saw the confusion on his face. 'You came after me. No-one's ever came after me. You _cared_. You didn't let me go when I turned away. You didn't care that… that… I made a mistake.' She had started to stutter, but she had to let him know.

Jack was still stroking her neck, but now it was at the back of her neck. He wanted to urge her to go on, but he didn't want to push her.

'Then I… kissed you. And I thought I had blown it. You came after me, and I kissed you. I didn't know what to do. So I ran.' As the memory came back to her, Kate found that she could no longer hold the tears back.

She covered her face with her hands and leaned into her knees. 'I'm sorry' she whispered. _Why hadn't he said anything?_ Kate hadn't realised that Jack was still stroking her neck until after he had stopped, right after she had apologised.

'Hey. Hey, don't be. Kate?' Jack responded. This time he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. His other hand went around her in front and his right hand was placed on her cheek. He stroked it with so much softness, it was like the wind.

'Don't be sorry.' Jack had murmured into her hair. He rested his chin on her head, while she ceased crying and sat with her head on Jacks shoulder and his arms around her. 'Don't be sorry. It took two.'

Kate sat up now. She hadn't entirely sure what she had heard. So she was surprised when Jack reached out to stroke her cheek again, and pulled her closer in to kiss her.

* * *

**That's it for now. R&R If you're lucky (which I'm guessing you will be) I'll update tomorrow. Lolz**

**xXx Tiana**


	3. Nerves

**Chapter 3 now up!**

**Thanx for ALL of the reviews! I wanted to address some of them here – but I'm giving you TWO chapters today… so I thought I'm in a tooooooo good mood to! Lolz. xXx Tiana!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ana Lucia stared after Kate as she left the hatch. _Probably going after the doctor_ she guessed.

She didn't like Kate. Ana Lucia had seen the way she looked at her when she saw her. Like _she_ was in the wrong. _There's something about her. Something that takes me back to America._

'So that's why!' Sawyer had drawled out. Ana Lucia turned to look at him. He had a wide grin on his face, as if he had just accomplished an impossible mission. She threw him a questioning look.

'You dig chicks.' He simply responded. 'Explains _everything_.'

Ana Lucia now gave him a dirty look. _What was he going on about?_ 'Explains…?'

'No need to deny it.' He said sarcastically, with a half grin. 'Just that you've never given me a second look. Or Jackass. Well you did kind of, but I think that was jealousy now. I can't remember. Getting hit in the head does that!' his grin disappeared as he spat out at the end.

'Yeah, well, I'll give you another knock on your head if you don't tell me what the hell you're talking about!'

'Feisty bitch. I saw the look on your face when Kate spoke to you. And when she left. It was either you recognised her, or you have deep feelings for her. I'm with the second one.' He slurred out with a boyish grin.

'You're sick,' was all that she could think of to say right then. _Was it that obvious? Could he tell that she recognised Kate? _Her old life was leaving her behind, along with all of her skills.

Sawyer just raised an eyebrow and dropped it again. 'You know, she's gonna find out. And so will the rest of the happy little campers.'

'They won't find anything out because _it's not true. _That is unless you tell someone. Which you have no reason to, unless you're jealous!' she spat out.

Sawyer's head had shot straight up and he gazed into her eyes. _It's the first time I've seen her properly_ he thought.

'That's not what I meant. But if that's what's on your mind…' he trailed off.

'What did you mean?'

'Shannon.' He simply said.

Ana Lucia's eyes glazed over. She had let her guard sown but it was back. _How had he known?_

'Mikey told me. Ain't such an innocent girl now are ya? Wonder what The Doc would do if he knew?' he came out with as if he had read her mind.

'He already knows.' She whispered. _Why am I telling _him_ all of this?_

'It's time 'till the rest knows, Annie. This island has a funny way of bringing the past out to others and to haunt _you.'_ He had said the last word with so much emphasis; it was all that Ana Lucia could think about for a while.

'Do they know about you?' she changed the subject off of her.

Sawyer grinned and nodded slowly. 'Only those who I want them to know.'

'Does Kate fall into that category?' Ana Lucia quizzed. She figured this was the best way to know mere about her; through Sawyer.

He now frowned. 'What's it to you? I don't even know you?'

Sawyer had started to get up, indicating that the conversation was over. _Why did that bother me so much? Why is she asking about Kate anyways?_

Ana Lucia knew that she had struck a nerve and knew that if she kept on going, she would get the answer she wanted. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, a guy from the beach, Hurley she thought his name was, came in. 'Hey.' He simply said to Ana Lucia.

'Sawyer. You 'k?' h asked,

Sawyer turned around with a shock look over his face. This quickly disappeared. Ana Lucia couldn't help but grin. _He was surprised that someone cared_.

'Peachy, Fatso.'

'Good. Hey Sawyer,' he added as he started to turn around to head back into the main room with the couch. 'It's good to see you, dude.

'Um…thanks.' He replied with uncertainty. He turned back to go to the other room, leaving Ana Lucia alone with Hurley.

'So. You're from the tail section? How was it?' Hurley asked. He was obviously unaware of who she was.

Ana Lucia was annoyed that she now had to wait until she got her answer about Kate. She could have gotten it there and then. It'll take a while now. _Until I see her again probably. Which won't be until ages. She didn't really like me. Not like I jumping for joy over her either._

But she felt as if she ought to make an effort with Hurley. If Sawyer was right, then she needed to show that she wasn't a cold-blooded slaughterer. _Anyways, maybe I could get some information about Katefrom him._

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short! Hope you enjoyed it. **

**That was for all of the SAna fans. And those who wanted to know about more about Ana Lucia – don't worry I HAVEN'T forgotten about her.**

**R&R anyways! Next chapter very soon… if I do get reviews that is. Lolz **

**xXx Tiana**


	4. Forever

**Chapter 4 now up!**

**Told you I would update soon! Thanx for all of your reviews! More reviews quicker updates! Lolz xXx Tiana**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kate gave herself up to Jack. She didn't resist. It was what she wanted after all. 

Finally, they tore apart, but they still rested their foreheads against each other. Kate had closed her eyes. She felt dizzy, as if she had just had an adrenalin rush. _I did just have an adrenalin rush_.

Jack still held her cheek in his right hand. He caressed it with his thumb as he stared at her. _She looks gorgeous like that. Peaceful. _He pulled her gently so that she could lean against him. She placed her head on his shoulder has her left arm went up against his chest. He rested his chin once again on her head.

'Hey?' he whispered.

'Shush' was the response he got. Kate hadn't opened her eyes yet. Jack smiled. _What she thinking?_

'Don't make a sound.' She finally added. 'I want to remember this forever.'

Jack laughed at the naivety in Kate's voice. It was almost childish. _But it makes me love her even more_ he thought.

Kate eventually opened her eyes. 'So…' she trailed off.

'Hm. Exactly what I was thinking.'

Kate giggled. She looked up at Jack and kissed him again. A short sweet kiss that seemed to linger on their lips for a while. _Wow. I love being able to do that. _Kate sat up and looked once again at the horizon.

'Wow. When did dusk happen?' she asked.

'Right about after we kissed.' A murmur came.

Kate looked beside her. Jack was lying in the sand. This time he had his eyes closed. A smile was spread across his face. _He loos so much better now that he's mine._ As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Kate blushed. At least Jack couldn't see her. She giggled.

'What's so funny?' Jack asked. He hadn't opened his eyes, but he could hear her laugh. _Her beautiful, sexy laugh._

Kate lied on her elbow next to Jack. 'Nothing.' She whispered. She started to play with his hair, stroking his forehead. Jack's arm slid around her waist and he pulled her onto him. She laughed once more, but stopped when he opened his eyes.

His eyes seemed to draw her in. She could have been lost in them forever. Jack lifted his other hand and started to stroke her hair away from her forehead. He gave her a side grin and finally broke the silence by saying something that Kate was dreading to hear:

'I think that we should get back to the caves. And the beach.' He added quickly after remembering that Kate had still not moved to the caves.

'Hmmm.' She replied, in an angry sort of way. 'Don't wanna.' She was now lying onto of Jack with her head on his chest.

'Me neither. But you know we have to. They can't cope if we didn't – '

'If _you _didn't,' Kate interjected.

Jack laughed. 'If _we_ didn't get back. Plus they'll probably send out a search party.'

'I hate it when your right. You always are!' Kate started to get up. She dusted the sand off of her jeans and her top. She turned around to see Jack staring at her. 'What?' she smiled.

'Nothing. C'mon, let's get going. We ought to get back before it gets dark.'

With this, Kate walked past Jack and into the jungle. Jack looked after her for a moment before he started into the jungle too. After a minute or two, Jack thought he should break the silence.

'I'm going to the hatch. You can head back to the caves if you want.'

Kate whipped her head round at the sound of his voice. She hadn't stopped waking, neither had Jack. 'To the hatch? How come?'

'Just. I gotta check up on Sawyer, and make sure that the place is 'k.' he added after realising that Kate wouldn't take 'just' as an answer. _She doesn't need me keeping minor secrets from her _now

'I'll come with.'

'Nah. You can head back.'

Kate had turned around again to face Jack. 'Why? Don't you want to be seen with me?' she said in a childish voice with a fake sad look. _I haven't spoken like that in ages. Ever since… Tom_.

Jack chuckled. 'How could you ever say that? Fine, come then. I didn't know you would want to come so badly.'

'You're not the only one on this island who cares about Sawyer, you know.' As soon as she had said it, she knew it was a mistake. _It sounded much better in my head! _She didn't look back at Jack this time; she couldn't bear to see the look on his face.

Suddenly a thought came to her. 'I left him with that Ana girl.'

'Her name's Ana Lucia.' Now it was Kate's turn to be jealous, and angry.

'I wonder if that was such a good idea. They've probably killed each by now.' Jack added at the end. When he had found Kate earlier that day, she was saying how she wasn't perfect enough for him. He didn't want to hurt her. _But she is. More than perfect. Was it only this morning that we kissed for the first time?_

'There's something about her…' Kate scrunched up her nose. 'I dunno. Sawyer had said something about her.'

'What did he say?' Jack asked, hoping that his voice was calm as he hoped it was. The last thing that he wanted was Kate finding out that he knew something about Ana Lucia that she didn't.

'I dunno. It was about being hostage. I think it's about, you know, what he said before. Getting hit by her.' A smile had crept upon her face. 'I wish I was there to see _that_.'

Jack was now walking alongside Kate. It looked as if she had given up on the whole 'Ana Lucia's hiding something' thing. Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was keeping. He would have to tell her. _The next time she says something about her. I'll tell her, _he promised himself.

Jack could now see the hatch door. He pulled Kate by her forearm and took her a bit into the jungle.

'What are we going to do?' he asked in a hushed whisper, even thought he knew that no one was nearby or be able to hear him even if they were near.

'Well, I thought that we were going to go into the hatch so that you could check up on Sawyer. And to make sure the place was OK.' She replied, also whispering because that was what Jack had done.

He laughed. It was easy to laugh with Kate around. She was grinning too. 'I meant about… us.'

'Oh. I dunno. I guess we could keep it a secret, but then we would have to sneak around to see each other. And with you being the only doctor only this island…' she trailed off.

Jack was shaking his head. Kate leant back against a big tree trunk. 'I don't wanna sneak around. It's too hard. And we'll never get any time together. Or to do this.' He added as he leant in to kiss Kate. He put one arm above her head, resting against the tree, to get balance, and the other around her waist. She had one arm around his neck and the other one the side of his face.

As they broke away, Jack kept his arms as they were and once again rested his forehead against hers. Kate kept her hands as they were.

'I don't wanna do that either. Sneaking around I mean.' She was looking into Jack's eyes again, and she felt her whole body give in to him right then forever. She had forgotten where she was, what they were talking about even. So much that she had to tear her eyes away to stop her from falling forever. She set her gaze to the sky above, or what was left of it. Jack had had to reluctantly pull away, but left his arms as they were.

'Or we could carry on as normal. But not hide it. I mean, not give everyone a massive announcement or anything, just…'

'When they know, they'll know?' Kate finished off.

'Yeah. Yeah, that sounds great.'

'Cool.' She said finally, and gave him another light kiss before they headed back into the hatch.

Inside, the first person that Kate saw was Ana Lucia, talking with Hurley on the main table. It seemed as if he was explaining to her the whole hatch and 'the button' idea, while she was getting really bored. Not that she showed it to Hurley. _She wants to know something._ Kate thought. _It's the only time when someone would listen to someone they don't know while getting bored and not letting them know._

'Heya dudes.' Hurley said as he saw Kate, and then Jack entering the hatch. 'I've been explaining Ana Lucia, did I say that right?' he asked, turned back to Ana Lucia. She just simply nodded. 'Yeah I was explaining about the whole hatch thing.'

Jack nodded to show that he got the message. 'Who's by the computer?'

'Um. Locke I think. Yeah he's been there ever since we came here. God, that dude is seriously freaking me out. What did he do before we crashed onto the island?'

'He worked in a box factory.' Kate said. Everyone, including Ana Lucia, who looked much more alert, turned to look at her.

'Dude, how do you know that?' Hurley asked.

Kate shrugged, slightly embarrassed that they were all string at her like that. 'He told me.'

Jack was giving her a smile and then looked downwards. 'I'll go and have a talk to him.' with this, he walk off.

'Where's Sawyer?' Kate asked the other two, a bit uncomfortable with the silence she had caused. Hurley was wearing a shocked look on his face, obviously contemplating whether what Kate had said was true. Ana Lucia however was just staring at her. She removed her gaze when Kate met her eyes, but not after she had given Kate a dirty look.

'He went into the other room.' Hurley finally said pointing to the room with the couch in it.

Kate nodded to say that she understood. She took one final glance at Ana Lucia. _What was up with her?_ She wasn't looking at her anymore. Kate walked into the other room.

There, Sawyer was lying on the couch, asleep. As she went over to him, she realised that in his hand there was an MP3 player. Something that wasn't there earlier. Kate smirked. _He obviously didn't take Jack's advice and stayed in. Probably from his stash. Probably Shannon's._ She thought of the poor girl.

Kate kneeled beside him and opened his hand to take out the player. She wanted to see what as on it. She missed music. _I wonder what kinda taste she has… had?_

Sawyer had had a pretty tight grip onto it. 'C'mon Sawyer,' she whispered, still smirking, 'lemme have _some _fun.'

As if he had heard her, the grip loosened. Kate checked to make sure that he hadn't woken up, and was actually surprised to find out that he hadn't.

But she was even more surprised with what happened next.

All of a sudden, Sawyer had started to shake, as if he was having a fit. Kate quickly grabbed his face and held it still, but he broke out of it.

'JACK!'

* * *

**Hehehe! What did Kate do? Did she… no she couldn't have… did she _kill_ him? And what's Ana Lucia going to do now? How far is she going to go to find out about Kate, and then go further?**

**R&R! Long chapter yeah I know… but that's coz I dunno if I'll update until Saturday! SORRY! Exams killin me here! Lolz**

**xXx Tiana**


	5. Inkling

**Yep – chapter 5! I'm spoiling ya! Hope you enjoyed the teaser! But here's the full chapter!**

**Anyways – thankz for all of the reviews especially those who multireview – you make me write more and quicker! Lolz.**

**KateLilly- hehe that's me evil kenivel!**

**Wahinetoa- thanx! For all of your reviews**

**flight815survivor – yeah possibly more**

**Orlando-crazy + Freckles-101 – here you go! Read on and find out!**

**xXx Tiana**

**(Btw – I'm not a doctor (obviously I'm 16!) so whatever I have said I just know so I apologise for any mistakes or anything that makes you go 'what? Well that ain't right!' coz it probably isn't!)**

* * *

'I still don't understand it. This hatch is here for a reason. _We _are here for a reason. We blew open the hatch for a reason. Why can't you accept that?' 

Jack simply shook his head. He had had this conversation many times with Locke, and each time it was the exact same. 'I'm a man of science, you're a man of faith John' he replied.

Jack had found Locke watching the film once more. He assumed he was trying to find out what it meant, by with no luck, just like every other time he had watched it. He was about to ask him why it bothered him so much when he heard Kate yelling.

'JACK!'

As soon as he had heard her voice, Jack started towards her. His first thought was that Ana Lucia had done something. But then he realised how stupid that was. _That's what happens when you keep secrets. Kate's voice was too urgent for that._

'Jack!' Kate had yelled again just as he had entered the now-empty main room of the hatch.

'Yeah.' he simply responded, as he rushed into the next room when Kate's voice was coming from. She sounded so urgent that Jack was running now.

As soon as he entered the room, the first thing that he saw was Kate kneeling beside Sawyer on the couch. _Sawyer. _He finally noticed what was happening. Kate was trying to get a grip onto Sawyer, but he was shaking too much for her. She just sat helplessly with her hands on his chest.

Jack quickly rushed over to her and, too, kneeled next to her, facing Sawyer. 'What happened?' he asked as he checked Sawyer's hand for his pulse, but it was pulled out of his hand too quickly.

'I, uh, I don't know. I w-was just seeing h-how he was and then he started to…' she managed to stammer out. 'What's going on Jack?' she said with concern as she took her eyes off of Sawyer and looked at Jack.

'He's gone into shock. Hurley. Go to the medical supplies in the next room and get me some vasoactive drug – they'll be in a bottle with a cap, um, little blue pills. I saw them before. Hurley! GO!' he added when he saw that he wasn't moving. _Déjà vu_.

Jack thought about the time Hurley had fainted when he was helping the Marshall.

Hurley had finally moved and exited the room. Jack quickly noticed that Ana Lucia was standing in the centre of the room, while Locke was nowhere to be seen.

Jack continued to check Sawyer. He had finally stopped shaking. _It was only a matter of time until he started again, unless he gets the medical help he needs. _He was kicking himself for not realising earlier that this might have happened.

'What was he like when you came in?' he asked Kate.

'He was fine. He was sleeping here. R-right here.' She said pointing to the couch.

'Why did he go into a shock?' she now asked. Jack heard a hint of another emotion in her voice, apart from concern. But he couldn't put his finger on it. And right now he wasn't too bothered about it.

'He's in a septic shock. Could be from the injury, or a lot of other things. If he fell into the water after being shot, the wound wasn't kept clean.' Jack stopped as he realised what he had just said. He quickly got Sawyer's shirt off and checked his wound. It seemed ok. _There's no infection, which is weird._

'W-what is it?' Kate asked as she saw Jack's face changed. He was thinking hard. She knew it wasn't good news.

'His wound is fine.' Jack was now checking Sawyer's temperature. 'Temperature hasn't changed much either.' His eyebrows had furrowed in concentration, trying to think what was exactly wrong with Sawyer.

'What does that mean?' Jack was shocked out of his train of thoughts by the voice. It was, for the first time, Ana Lucia who was now paying attention to her surroundings.

Jack saw as Kate's eyes shot Ana Lucia a look of surprise, and disgust, before she turned to the doorway, where Hurley had just arrived.

'Dude. Are these them? They were the only ones that fit your description.' He said, slightly out of breath.

Jack nodded. 'Yeah, that's them.' He reached out for the pills. 'What it means,' he started, 'is that it's not his injury that caused the shock. It contributed, yeah, but something else played the major part of it.'

'What's that then?' Ana Lucia was now interested. _Kate was here before Sawyer had the shock._ Jack was giving her a look. One that showed a lack of trust.

'Well. It could have been anything.' Jack informed. 'What did he do before he came here? Was he ok?'

'He was fine.' Ana Lucia simply replied.

'Did he do anything different? Behave differently?'

'No. He was an asshole like always.' She said with no emotion, as if it didn't bother her that the person she was talking about was laying in front of her, in shock. She saw that Kate was giving her a dirty look. _Did I just rat her out?_ Ana Lucia thought. The thought gave her great pleasure. _She's wrong. I know she is. And I'll find out why._ She promised herself, angry that she hadn't found out yet.

'Dude. The pills?' Hurley asked Jack, who was still checking Sawyer over.

'Yeah.' Jack thought back to the last time, when he couldn't get him to swallow the pills, even though he was half-awake. _It took Kate to get him to have them._

He opened the pills and figured that, even if she did try, Sawyer wouldn't have the pills anyway. So Jack took out his pocketknife and cut the pills. 'Kate, pass me the water bottle from behind you please.'

When she didn't respond to what Jack had said, he reached over and grabbed it himself. With doing this, he had brushed his cheek against hers, to which Kate had closed her eyes. _I know what happened, _she thought. _If it was only that easy to tell him._ She would have to tell them all out loud.

Jack had seen Kate's reaction. As he cut the pills on the table in the middle of the table, which was more or less next to him, he whispered, 'Kate? What is it?'

Kate had opened her mouth to speak, but she shut it again. _I _have _to tell him! It could be Sawyer's life on the line. I can't kill someone else. Not now. _She looked around the room. Ana Lucia was staring right at her, not even turning her gaze when Kate saw her. Hurley was standing at Sawyer's feet, also looking towards Kate, but she assumed he was looking at Jack too. Jack, however, was looking at her now, with the water and the pills dissolving as he swished the water around. His eyes had concern for her.

'I know w-what happened' she whispered so that only Jack could hear.

Jack's eyes had a quick change. It changed to confusion for a second, before turning to surprise. 'What?' he had forgotten all about the water and pill mixture in his hands, even though he knew it was essential that Sawyer got it as soon as possible.

Jack's exclamation was a whisper, but was still louder than Kate's, and it caught the attention of Ana Lucia and Hurley. Kate was no longer looking at Jack, but at her hands. For the first time, he realised that she was clutching onto something he hadn't seen it when she was holding onto Sawyer previously, but now it was hard to miss. It looked like an MP3 player.

'Kate? What _is_ _it_?'

'When I came in, he was here, he was fine.' She could feel the tears once again behind her eyes; she didn't want to break down. Not now, _not in front of her. _'He had th-this in his hand. I just w-wanted to see what was on it. So I-I took it. He wouldn't let go, but then I said s-something and he let it loose. And then h-he went into a sh-shock.' she managed to stammer out.

Jack could see the tears in her eyes. They were threatening to spill out. It took a couple of minutes before Jack's mind could digest the information that he had received. At last, he understood what Kate meant. Jack wanted so much to comfort her and to tell her that it was an _accident_, but he was not in the right position to. _Kate wouldn't want that either._

''k. So is that all that happened? He asked instead, hoping that his voice was as comforting that he wanted it to be. Kate just nodded. She hadn't yet looked up at him.

Jack snapped back to reality and stood up to give Sawyer his medicine. Before he could even think about how on Earth he was going to coax him into having it, Hurley said;

'So, what does _that_ mean?'

Jack stopped in his tracks. _How am I going to say this without hurting Kate?_ He knew what had happened, and that Kate _was _partially to blame for it, but he also knew that it was an accident and that it couldn't have been prevented.

Jack glanced at Kate first, who was still fiddling with the MP3 playing, probably trying to keep the tears back. He then looked at Ana Lucia, who was standing with a look of interest on her face. Jack sighed.

'What it means, is that,' he took a breath, 'that the MP3 player must have given out an electric discharge. Usually, that would just feel like static electricity. But Sawyer's body is too weak to pass it though, so it intervened with his heart, causing a shock.'

'But how would that have happened?' Ana Lucia now asked. She wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Jack turned to look at her properly. He also noticed that Kate had gotten up and had started towards the door, but stopped at the sound of Ana Lucia's voice.

'What?'

'How did the player give out a discharge?'

'Um. Well, when Sawyer held onto it, and Kate got it out, the skin and the rubber on the player must have caused a shock.' Ana Lucia's face had a clear understanding on it. _So she caused the shock. She meant to it, she must have._

Jack was now looking at Kate. 'It was an accident Kate. You couldn't have known.' He tried to explain, but Kate just stared straight through him. 'Here.' He said. 'I need Sawyer to have this. Do you think you could possibly get him to drink it?' he asked. He didn't want to exclude her, or let her run, like he knew she would if she got the chance. _She can't say no. She wouldn't._

Ana Lucia looked as Kate headed back to Jack and took the bottle of water with the medicine form his outstretched hand. She knelt down beside Sawyer by his head, and murmured something that no one could possibly hear. Jack stared at Kate for a while, before he turned to see Sawyer, and to see how much of the medicine he should have. Hurley simply stood at the end of the couch.

As she looked at Kate, Ana Lucia's mind was in full work mode. _Who is she?_ She had had an inkling, but it had gone as soon as it had came.

Kate had finished with Sawyer and had handed Jack the bottle. She stood back as Jack started explaining something to Hurley. Ana Lucia couldn't hear anything; her mind was too occupied, trying to trigger that inkling again.

As Jack and Hurley lifted Sawyer to take him into the next room, _probably to the bed_, she thought, Kate snuck out of the hatch. On the way she had to pass Ana Lucia, and she had stared straight into her eyes.

Ana Lucia stared after Kate once again as she exited the hatch. But this time she knew. She knew who Kate was. Who she _is_. She was Kate Austin. Fugitive. Murderer. _Here._

* * *

**Uh oh! What's Ana Lucia going to do now? Will go back into her cop mode? Or will she be civilised? And what will happen to Sawyer? Or the rest of the camp when they find out a lot of secrets?**

**Well you'll have to wait until the next chapter! Lolz until then, R&R PLEASE!**

**xXx Tiana**

**(p.s. What is Kate's last name? Is it Austin or Ryan? And have is spelt it right? I thought it was Austin, but then my mates goes its Ryan and now I'm confused:( and I don't like being confused…)**


	6. Fault

**Hope you liked chapter 5! I was going to make you wait for another couple chapters until Ana Lucia found out, but you know…**

**I now know that Kate's name is Austin. I watched Born To Run again coz I realised it said in there what her full name was!**

**Katy – Thanx!**

**I just saw The Hunting Party episode. Boy, my story is totally different! Oh well. My imagination is _way_ better, right?**

**Anyways, read on! Oh, and don't forget to review lolz.**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

After moving Sawyer, Jack made sure that he was ok. 'Temperature seems fine.' He said to Hurley, who was looking over his shoulder.

'Is he going to, you know, shock again?'

'I don't think he'll have a fit. He's got the right medicine. But I can't say for sure. The next 5 hours, yeah, he'll be fine, but after. Who knows?'

''k. Cool. Uh, where did Kate go?' he asked while looking around, a little distracted.

Jack now looked around. 'Oh, Kate' he whispered, concerned. _I knew she would do this!_ He exited the room where Sawyer and Hurley were, and entered the other room. He saw Ana Lucia there, standing in the doorway to the main room. She looked lost in thought.

'Hey. Have you seen Kate?'

Ana Lucia snapped out off her thoughts. She quickly turned around to find Jack standing there, looking very concerned. _She doesn't deserve that concern_ she simply thought.

'Um, yeah. She headed out of here as soon as you guys took the cowboy in there.' She said, indicating her head toward the room where Sawyer was. 'He ok?'

Jack had already started to head out of the hatch. 'Um, yeah. Just look after him. If he wakes up, keep him lying there. He'll be delirious. I'll be back soon.'

Ana Lucia gave him a look of surprise as he said this, as if she was surprise that he was actually telling her to stay and _look after_ Sawyer. Jack just simply ignored this and exited the hatch, into the pitch-black night.

Once outside, he finally realised that he had no idea where exactly Kate would go. She had a lot of places. Instead Jack headed for the caves, hoping that he would run into someone who knew where Kate was, or maybe even her. _She's probably on the other side of the goddamn island by now._

Jack was at the caves within 10 minutes. Once there, he looked around, just to make sure, even though he knew that Kate wouldn't be there. He walked over to the waterfall to get something to drink.

'If you're looking for Kate,' an Australian accented voice came from behind, 'she headed into there. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen.' She had said, pointing towards the jungle on the right hand side of the caves.

Jack turned around and noticed how worried Claire was. 'Was she ok?' he asked, now even more worried.

'She looked… distressed. What happen Jack?'

'Um. Never mind. I've got to go after Kate.' He said as he rushed past her and everyone else by the caves.

'Jack!' someone had yelled his name, but Jack didn't stop. 'Jack! It's too dark out there!' the same person had said again.

At last, Jack stopped. He turned around to see Sayid coming towards him with two torches. 'Sayid. Don't. I'm gonna go after Kate. So don't even try'

'I wasn't going to. Here,' he said giving Jack a fire torch, 'shall I come along?'

Jack shook his head. 'I'll be back soon.'

He headed back into the jungle. Jack had absolutely no idea where to go, but if Kate was in there, he wasn't going to turn around. _C'mon Kate, give me a sign._

After walking for about an hour, Jack finally got the sign which he wanted. Looking up, he saw that the tree he was under was a guava tree. _The same one that Kate picks. _Which meant that she knew where she was going.

'Kate?' Jack whispered into the dark. There was no response. 'Kate?' he tried again, a little louder. Still, there was no response. _Maybe she's gone back _he thought. It was better than thinking the other thought that was going through his head.

Jack carried on walking into the jungle. He knew how dangerous it was, but he couldn't turn back.

At last, without even knowing it, Jack ended up onto the beach. It was far from the camp as it wasn't possible to see Sayid's fire signal. He searched the beach. Without even thinking, or doing anything, he _knew _that Kate was here. He just knew.

As he walked further on the beach, he could see a figure on the beach. It would have been impossible to see it if the moon wasn't out. The night was cold, but the person hadn't bothered to light a fire.

Jack walked up to her as quickly as he could without it looking as if he was running. Once he got beside her, he sat down, and stared out to sea as Kate was doing. She made no sound or movement to show recognition that Jack was sitting beside her.

'Kate…' Jack started after what felt like an eternity.

She shook her head. 'Don't.'

Jack looked at her. The heat and light from the torch which Sayid had given him was enough right now to see Kate. 'Don't what?'

'You know what.' She simply murmured, still looking out to sea as if it would disappear if she didn't.

'No, I don't. Kate, I don't know _anything _right now. Please. Talk to me.' He pleaded now. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face reluctantly to face him. He was surprised to see that it was not tear stained. Instead, the tears in her eyes were as they were the last time he saw her; ready to fall out at any time.

For the first time, Kate _really _noticed who was sitting beside her. _He came after me_ she thought, _again._

'How is S- he?' she couldn't bring herself to say his name.

'He's good.' Jack still hadn't let go of her. His other hand was now at the small of her back.

Kate just gulped and nodded her head. Jack now took his hand away from her chin, and she looked away from him. 'I didn't mean it' she whispered.

'It wasn't your fault, 'k?' he said as soon as she had uttered her words. When Kate made no sign of understanding what he said, or asked, he repeated, 'it _wasn't your fault._'

'I could have killed him!' she now whispered. She was looking past Jack, over his shoulder at something, _anything_, in the distance. _He's trying to comfort me._ She knew that it was her fault.

Jack was shaking his head now. 'Kate, look at me. Look at me.' He repeated when she didn't respond the first time. This time, she turned to look at him. Her eyes were full of guilt. _They look beautiful, but the guilt is clouding the green._

'No. _You_ couldn't have killed him, cos it wasn't _your _fault.' The tears where now spilling from her eyes. Jack moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

'But - '

'No. It wasn't your fault. 'k?'

Kate rested her forehead against his. ''k' she finally said, giving in.

'Good. Shh. It's ok. It's 'k.'

Once the last of her tears had spilled, Jack raised up one hand and wiped her cheeks. He let his hand linger over the side of her cheek for another moment. In response, Kate leaned in and kissed him. Lightly at first, but then with passion.

After a while, they came apart for a breath. Kate shivered, even thought her cheeks were flushed.

'I think,' Jack began. He was still holding onto Kate. 'That we should head back.'

Kate just responded with a small sound, neither meaning yes or no. _I don't care _she thought. A thought came to her.

'Did you leave Sawyer alone?'

'No.' he said. _Now's the time_ he thought. He had promised before to tell her, but now he wasn't so sure. _If you don't do it now…_ 'I left him with Ana Lucia and Hurley.' At the sound of her name, Kate scrunched up her nose, as she had done before.

'Sorry. But I just don't _like _her. There's something about her. I dunno.' She shrugged.

Jack sighed. 'Kate. You're right.'

Kate turned to look at him. She had forgotten about the coldness now. She wanted to know what he meant. His arms were around her, but she was shaking too much for him to control it. Because if Kate was right, then Jack was wrong. And if Jack was wrong, then it couldn't be good.

'What about?'

'About Ana Lucia.' It was now Jack's turn to look out to sea. He took a breath. Now he had begun it, he had to end it. _She's going to hate me after this._

'What about her? Jack?' Kate was now pleading. Her patience was being tested, and she didn't like it.

'She's not as innocent as everyone thinks.' Kate was looking at him with a confused look. Jack turned to face her now. He hadn't removed his arm from her shoulder, and now he took her cheek into his other hand.

'She was the one who shot Shannon.'

* * *

**Ooo! So how was that for a sharp turn? How's Kate going to react? Is she going to hate Jack? Or is she going to do something to Ana Lucia? An what is she going to do to Kate?****Next Chapter guys… R&R PLEASE!**

**Lolz xXx Tiana**


	7. Secrets

**Hey!**

**Just to remove confusion – in my story no one knows that Ana Lucia killed Shannon, or that she is a cop. Only those who saw it, and Jack and Sawyer.**

**Soz if I got ya confused… I don't like being confused either! **

**Anyways, read on! Lolz**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

Kate sat in shock. She couldn't understand why Jack would say something like this. She shook her head free from Jack's grip and finally got her mouth to work. 

'What?'

'Kate…' he started gently.

'No! You're lying!' Kate was getting angry. She sat up straight so that Jack's arm on her shoulders limped a bit. 'Why would you say that? I mean I know _I _don't like her. B-but –' her words failed her. She was too worked up.

'Kate.' Was all that he said. He knew that she understood what he said. _She believes me. That's why she's acting this way._

Kate _did_ know that it was true. _It all makes sense now_. 'But, why? You said that she was hit by the others.'

'No, Kate. Kate, _I _never said that. No one did. It was a rumour that spread –'

'You didn't stop it though!' she was angry again.

Jack's eyes filled with sadness and looked away for once that night. 'No, I didn't. But you have to understand-'

'Understand what?' Kate was standing now. She knew that it wasn't Jack's fault, but there was no one else there to take it out on. Plus she knew, deep down, Jack would not take this _too _personally. 'That there is a _murderer _living among us?'

As soon as she had said it, she knew the irony of it. Any other person would have used it against her, but not Jack. No, he just sighed and stood up too.

He had seen the change in Kate's eyes as she had said the last sentence. He now stood opposite her, trying to catch her eyes, but hers were darting all over the place. _She's looking for a place to run_.

'Understand that it was in self-defence. She didn't know who Shannon was. She thought she was one of _Them._' Kate's eyes had now darted straight into his. They were boiling with fury.

'_Self-defence?_ What was Shannon doing? Coming after her with a Goddamn nail filer? One of-' there was a lump in her throat now. _Why am I feeling like this? Why do I care so much?_ She took a breath and tried again. '_One of Them?_' she managed to whisper.

The pain in her voice and the look on her face, along with the tears that, once again, threatened to fall, broke Jack's heart. He reached out to take her hands, to comfort her, but she just backed away, holding up her hand to protest.

'Why did you tell me? Why _now_?' she expressed the last word so much, that it seemed to echo into the pitch black night, on the empty beach.

He knew that that was coming. 'Cos. Kate, this afternoon when we were on the beach, I was so happy –'

'That doesn't explain _why _though.' Kate interrupted, obvious that her patience was being tested.

'Lemme finish.' He sighed. 'When we were heading back, you said that she bothered you. It was then that I realised that you didn't know about what she had done. I didn't want any secrets between us but then wasn't the time to tell you - '

'And now is?' Kate had blurted out before she could help herself. She didn't know what was wrong with her. But she had to get it out of her now before she did something she would regret. _Which I would._

'Yeah Kate, it is. If I told you later, something could've happened. I promised myself that the next time she came up between us, I would tell you. I didn't want any secrets between us. Especially something this small.'

'Small? You call this _small?_' Kate was getting angrier, but it wasn't because of Jack calling this small. It was because of something else he had said. _I didn't want any secrets between us._ Kate could hear the words going around in her head. _But I have too many secrets._ She knew she was being selfish, but she didn't want Jack to know her secrets. Some could endanger him. _I don't want to do that to him. I love him._

Jack hadn't said anything. Kate took a deep breath and walked closer to him. She rested one hand on his chest. 'You have to tell the rest of the camp, Jack.'

Jack was shaking his head. He couldn't believe what she was saying. 'No. It's not possible. Do you know what they would do to her?'

'What? Nothing that she wouldn't' deserve.' She said coldly.

Jack gave Kate a stare that caught her off guard. 'She deserves a new chance. Everyone gets a new life on this island, so why can't she?' he replied back, trying to keep his voice, once again, calm. _Getting angry wouldn't help now._

Kate was now the one with the stare. She looked confused. 'But she _did _get a chance. And she blew it. Blew it way out of proportion.' She continued to look at Jack. She was trying her best to stay calm.

Jack was nodding. He moved his arm around her and placed one hand on her waist and the other on her neck. 'I know.' He whispered. 'And yeah, the camp does need to know.'

Kate was dumbstruck. She had expected it to take longer than that to persuade him. _But…_

'But, not now. If Sayid can keep it a secret, then I think we should too.'

Kate nodded. 'Secrets have a funny way of getting out on this island.' She whispered. She was hugging Jack now. She was relieved that they had agreed upon this. Even if it did mean that Jack was in the wrong. 'Especially if Sawyer's involved.' She said, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked. Jack laughed, and a load was lifted off of her shoulders.

All of a sudden, Jack loosened his grip on her and looked at his watch. It was a miracle that it was still working. 'Oh God. Sawyer!'

Kate moaned. She was so worried about Sawyer before, but now, she didn't want to leave here. If she did, she would see the others back at the camp. She would see Sawyer. _I would see Ana Lucia._ The thought made her frown.

'What is it?' Jack asked noticing her frown. He had just retrieved his fire torch up off the sand and was now standing in front of her.

'Nothing.' Kate remembered how Jack had talked about no secrets between them. 'Just… I don't know how it's gonna be when…' she trailed off.

'Yeah. I understand. But it'll be 'k. just don't do anything like…'

'Yeah.' Kate said. It was funny how they understood each so easily. They barely knew each other, but they _understood_ each other.

Jack put a ark around her waist again, and kissed her lightly. 'C'mon. Let's go.' He said for the second time that day, if you could call it that. He kept his arm around her as they walked along the beach back to the caves. Kate rested her head n his shoulders. She was safe with him. _And I can handle Ana Lucia. What she doesn't know can't hurt her _she thought as she remembered how much Ana Lucia disliked her.

But know Kate had a _reason_ to dislike her. Her intuitions were right.

This made her wonder. _Why _does _she hate me? She doesn't hardly even know who I am._

Unfortunately for Kate, This was not true, as she was about to find out.

**

* * *

So how was that? **

**You guys MUST review! I have a need to know!**

**Next chappie – what will happen when Ana Lucia and Kate have a showdown?**

**And who's going t be on who's side?**

**Lolz – you must wait!**

**REMEMBER More Reviews -Quicker Update!**

**xXx Tiana**


	8. Tension

**Chapter 8! It's the one most of you have been waiting for! It might be long, or it could be short. Dunno, gonna have to wait and see!**

**flight815suvivor – u rock!**

**KateLilly - thanx! i know it was jokes!**

**jes-d - here's the chapter!**

**wahinetoa - (gladly xcepts the hug) calm down! if you want drama - yur at the right place! also if you want jate fluff and a lot of other stuff  
**

**And every1 else! soz if i dint mention you! gotta do some coursework now!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

_She was here _was all that Ana Lucia could think of. While on the force in LA, she had heard of Kate a lot of times. Sightings and such. And then how she skipped town, then country. But now, _she was here_. 

Ana Lucia was still in the hatch. She was sitting in the same room as Sawyer, and was watching over him just as Jack had told her to. He hadn't changed in the last 5 hours that she had been there. At that moment, she didn't know what she was going to do. But now she did. _I have to tell Jack, _she thought first, _and the rest of the camp_.

She was still going through all of her options, and how she was going to do her final plan, when the hatch door opened. In came five more people. She stood up and walked into the main room to see who it was.

For a moment there was enough tension is the room that it could have been cut with a knife. Michael stood there, apparently abruptly have stopped mid-conversation with Locke, who was shouldering a gun. They were both giving each other a dark stare when Locke broke the silence.

'Have you entered the numbers?'

Ana Lucia turned to face Locke. For the first time she noticed the three other people who had entered the hatch. Behind Locke stood Charlie, who was looking as if he was rudely awoken from his sleep. But it was the people behind them who surprised her the most.

Kate had entered first, followed by Jack a few seconds later. He had grabbed her waist and whispered something to her, which made her sigh. She had then turned to face Ana Lucia, and had quickly diverted her eyes, but couldn't move because of the men in front of her. _What did he say?_

'Ana? Did you enter the numbers?' Locked repeated, with an edge in her voice.

'Um… yeah. No. Hurley did. He left after the last time.'

'Ok.' was all that he had said. Michael walked away into another place of the hatch. _Probably where the guns are _she though as Locke followed him.

She was now left alone with Kate and Jack. And if she thought the tension before was tight, then this was impossible to describe. Jack hadn't let go of Kate, and showed no signs of doing so. Ana Lucia was annoyed by this. _It's because she's a murderer_ was what she told herself.

It seemed like hours before the silence was once again broken. 'How's Sawyer?' Jack had been the first to ask.

Ana Lucia had to tear her eyes away from Kate. _How can she pretend to be like this?_

'He hasn't changed.'

'Ok. That's good.' The silence fell before them once again. Ana Lucia was wondering when the right time to tell Jack would have been, or to confront Kate. She would have done it now, but Kate had moved when she was talking to Jack.

As she watched her back disappear into the other room, the room before the one where Sawyer was, all Ana Lucia could think of was that it was then that she should have told Jack.

But Jack had turned around before she had got the chance to say anything. He was heading into the space with the medical supplies. 'Um, Jack. Could I talk to you?'

Jack whipped his head back at her, and looked torn into two. On the one hand he really wanted to help her, but on the other hand…

'Is it important? Cos I really haveta get to Sawyer.'

Ana Lucia was shocked for a moment. _Did he really mean that? Or was it an excuse? _She couldn't tell. Not wanting to make it a big deal to Jack, she sighed.

'Nah, it can wait.'

''k. If you're sure.' He headed out of the supplies room and past Ana Lucia to where Sawyer was. She stood there for a couple of minutes wondering what to do. Charlie had disappeared out of the hatch as quickly as he had appeared. She sighed once more.

Not knowing what to do, she decided to see how Sawyer was. Without even thinking, she was in the room before she remembered that Kate was there. _Great!_

Neither Kate nor Jack had noticed that Ana Lucia had entered the room. Instead they continued to check on Sawyer. Jack was kneeling next to him on the floor, while Kate sat at the foot of the bed. Ana Lucia noticed how her face was filled with concern. It disgusted Ana Lucia to see how she could pretend to be concern when _she _had done this.

All of a sudden, Sawyer had turned his head and groaned. Jack's head had snapped right up to see him, while Kate leaned in closer to him. Ana Lucia was shocked to see what was happening that she kept her eyes on Sawyer.

'Sawyer? Can you hear me?' Jack was now asking.

Sawyer didn't reply. Instead he continued to groan.

'What's going on J - ' Kate had started to ask when she was interrupted by Sawyer.

'What did she do to me?' he had murmured. Kate's voice was way louder than his, but Sawyer's words had made a larger impact to everyone in the room. Kate had raised up a hand to her mouth, and looked so shocked that she couldn't move.

Jack was now sitting, not entirely happy with what he had said, but was trying to still understand what he meant.

Ana Lucia, however, know exactly what he had meant as he had proved what she had suspected about Kate to be true.

'What did - ' this time, Sawyer was interrupted as he began to shake.

'Oh God.' Jack had said before he had grabbed Sawyer's shoulders.

While he was occupied with Sawyer, Kate had started to back away. She was heading out of the room when Jack had said.

'Kate? Kate. Hey, he didn't mean it.'

Kate just shook her head and turned around and, once again, ran out of the hatch.

Jack sighed as he saw her go, but had to quickly turn his attention to Sawyer.

'Pass me those.' He said to Ana Lucia, nodding to the table that lay nearby, which had a syringe and an injection bottle with it.

Ana Lucia had to snap back to reality when she heard Jack's voice. She wanted to go after Kate. She was so angry at her that she wanted to … _tell everyone. She's dangerous._

Ana Lucia grabbed the stuff off of the table and passed it to Jack. Jack quickly filled the syringe up, and was about to inject Sawyer, when she turned to leave the room, and the hatch.

'Where you going?' the doctor had asked her. He voice wasn't like always. It was not as calm or smooth.

Ana Lucia had to think quickly. 'Um… I can't stand needles.' She said and quickly walked out of the room so that he couldn't stop her. She ran past the main room, where Locke and Michael were now sitting, with Michael handling a small gun.

As Ana Lucia continued to ran though the jungle in the dawn of day, she quickly remembered about the gun that she had made Michael get for _her_ when they wanted her to leave with them to go to the camp.

She slowed down for a moment while she dug around in her backpack to find the gun. She had usually kept it in the back of her jeans, but she was wearing a short top that would have revealed it, and she didn't want people to know she had it.

As soon as she had found it, she sped up again. She was heading for the caves, even though she knew that Kate lived on the beach. _I know she's there._

In five minutes, give or take, she was near the clearing for the caves. Before she entered the caves, she took a deep breath. _If I'm gonna do this, then I must do it right_.

After a minute, she had decided that she had calmed down enough. She hid her gun under her top, in the front, so that, incase she wasn't there, she wouldn't cause a riot.

Ana Lucia looked around as soon as she had entered the area. Mostly everyone was sleeping, with the exception of the dog. She calmly walked around, to the other side of the caves, near to the spring. There, she could see a figure kneeling on the floor over the waterfall washing her hands profusely in the water.

_It's her._

Ana Lucia crept up behind her. She had drawn up her gun and had pointed it straight in front of her towards Kate, just like she use to do when she was in LA.

'You won't be able to wash the guilt off of your hands, you know.' She whispered into the shadow in front of her.

Kate had whipped right around and stood up. Her face was overcome with loads of different emotions, including fear and confusion. She stood shocked to her bones, just as she had when Sawyer had spoken.

Kate now looked at the gun in her opponent's hands.

'W-what?'

Ana Lucia smirked. _How could she stand there pretending to be so innocent!_

'I know who you are, Austin.'

Kate's eyes grew wide, as she realised what exactly she had meant, and why all this time, they had hated each other before even getting to know each other.

And now she was in big trouble.

* * *

**So it turned out to be a long one!**

**Sooo? What do you think?**

**How long can you wait until the next chapter?**

**Lolz!**

**xXx Tiana**


	9. Murderer

**Didn't make you wait long, did I? How nice am I?**

**Ok so here it is.**

**Thanx to every1 for your reviews! I could waste time mentioning you lot… but then I would take longer for me to update…**

**Lolz! Enjoy at your own risk!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

_I know who you are, Austin. _It was all that was running through Kate's head. All she could see was the gun aiming at her, and the smirk on _her _face. _She thinks she's won_.

When she had heard her voice for the first time, she could hear the formalness in it. When she turned around, she could see how Ana Lucia was use to the position she was in. When she had finally heard the words that she had said properly, and her face had changed, she could sense how Ana Lucia was feeling. _She was a cop_. Kate knew. She's avoided them most of her life by distinguishing their movements and personalities. _Why didn't I figure it out earlier?_

Kate just stood there, not knowing what to do. Everyone around was asleep. She knew that within 15 minutes, there will be many people up. But until then, they were alone.

'Wh-where did you get the gun from?' it was all that she dared to ask. Anything else, and she may not look as innocent as she is. _Which is not much_.

Ana Lucia's smirk was gone and her face filled with disgust. 'Why? Do you want one?'

Kate didn't understand what she meant. She kept her eyes on the gun. One of her hands was behind her back, touching the wall behind her. The other was in front of her, ready to fight incase she had to.

'Don't even think about it. I can shoot you in the time it takes for you to move.' She said when she saw Kate's eyes darting around. Granted, she was looking for a place to run, but she was also looking to see if there was anyone nearby. She would never had let anyone help her before but now, _please, let someone come by._

'H-how did you know?' Kate whispered. The silence of the place and the tension surrounding the two women was suffocating her, and she wanted to get answers. _And stall her._

Ana Lucia's smirk was back. She pointed the gun even higher, now aiming at Kate's throat. She stepped closer as Kate backed up. The hand behind her back was now flat against the wall, but there was still space before her back would be against it.

'How did I _know?_ How do you think?' she paused for a moment. Kate knew it was a rhetorical question, but the look on her face must have been of confusion or question as Ana Lucia carried on.

'I recognised your face. I saw the look in your eyes. You know, every murderer has a look in their eyes. It stays with them _forever_.' She emphasised the lasted word as she spat out the whole sentence.

Kate was now getting angry. She didn't care that Ana Lucia was the one with the gun and she was totally unarmed. _How could she be so hypocritical_?

'How do you think _they_ will feel when they find out that this… this… _innocent_ _act_ is fake? And the girl behind the mask is a _murderer_?'

Kate was now as pissed off as she could get. _How dare she call her a murderer when _she_ was one too?_

'What about you? What will they say when they find out that _you _killed one of _us_? '

The last five words were drowned out by footsteps approaching. They were louder than normal and Kate guessed that the person, no, _people_, were running. She was pleased to hear them. But she was even more pleased to see the look on her opponent's face.

Ana Lucia was shocked. She didn't know that _she _had known. _How could she use that against me? It was a different scenario! _She told herself.

She hadn't noticed that there were now three more people who had joined them. On the right hand side of them, near the trees, Hurley, Michael and, of course, Jack were standing, struggling to take in the sight in front of them. One of which Ana Lucia was standing with a gun pointed straight at Kate's throat, while she was almost against the wall behind her.

'That was different.' Ana Lucia had thought out load. She had whispered it, but Kate was able to hear it. She hadn't dared to look at the people who had just joined them, but she just knew hat Jack was there. _If he's here, then I'll be ok_ she thought.

'Ana!' Jack had yelled. He wasn't the type to do things so irrationally, but when Kate was on the other side of a gun, nothing went rationally.

Ana Lucia finally snapped out of her own world and turned to see the other three men. There wee now a couple more people gathering around. Yet she still refused to let down her gun. She wasn't going to let the fugitive go just because they were there. This was exactly what she had wanted anyway. _To let everyone know who the girl was_.

'Let her go.' Jack was now pleading with her. He knew that she was a cop, and that it was only time until she found out. But he didn't know that she would do _this_.

Ana Lucia shook her head. 'No. Everyone's got the right to know the truth.'

A murmur now filled the crowd of people who had gathered nearby. Jack came closer to the women, while Michael drew up his gun.

'Put the gun down, otherwise I _will _shoot.' She warned. Being in the force, she knew how to negotiate with people, even if it meant saying things that she wouldn't want to do.

Jack whipped his head around to look at Michael. He was torn into two. To do as she says, or to go against her and help protect Kate. After a minute, Michael put the gun down and backed away with his hands up as if he was surrendering. He knew what she was capable of doing.

'What has she done to you?' Charlie had piped up out of the crowd, from behind Ana Lucia. He was standing in front of Claire and Aaron, protecting them. He had a frown on his face.

'It's not me who she has done something to. Do you want me to tell them, or do you want to?' she asked, facing back to Kate.

Kate was still shocked. She had thought that she would lower her gun when the others had came. Now Kate stood terrified. _She really wants to do this_. Kate closed her eyes for a moment.

'She's a fugitive.' Ana Lucia had exclaimed. She faced back to Kate, who had now opened her eyes and stared right back at her. She now understood what she had meant by the look that murderers had in their eyes.

But the reaction that she had received was what shocked Ana Lucia the most. There was silence all around. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence in which everyone was shocked. It was different.

'Dude, we know.' Hurley finally said.

Ana Lucia looked from person to person, and finally stopped at Jack. The look on his face was of sympathy for Kate, but disgust at her.

'Do you know what she did?' she asked now. The question was directed at Jack, but it also enthralled everyone else around. Jack hadn't said anything, and neither did anyone else.

Ana Lucia faced Kate. She stepped closer to her. Kate now stepped back so that her back was now flat back against the wall.

'She murdered her father.' Kate now looked down with guilt. 'She made it look like an accident, but her mother ratted her out.' Kate now looked up at her. She then turned her head to the right to see Jack. She looked at him. His face was filled with sympathy, but his eyes were filled with shock. Her eyes started to water.

'Then she murdered two other people, included T-'

'Don't you say his name!' Kate yelled. She was no longer upset that everyone knew her secret, she was livid, to say the least. Ana Lucia was now smirking.

'He didn't deserve to die for _you_!' she spat out. She was starting to back up a bit, but not much, and she still had her gun pointing at Kate's throat.

'Hey! Stop it right now!' Jack snapped. But Ana Lucia took no notice, so he started to get closer.

'Come any closer, and I'll shoot.' She warned. Jack stopped in his tracks. He didn't want to take any chances.

As Ana Lucia was focusing on Jack, Kate had tried to run for it, only to get caught out.

Ana Lucia now had the gun pointing right up to head with it ready to fire. She was no longer near the wall, but more closer to Jack. _Jack _she thought. Then a memory came to her. _If she could only get to Jack. What were they talking about before they had came?_

'Did- did Shannon deserve to die because of _you?' _she had said before she could help it. Now everyone around was shocked silent. Then a murmur started up.

'That was different!' she practically yelled.

'Oh my god. It was _you?_' a voice had came from behind. Everyone had turned to see Sun speak out loud.

The exclamation had spoken for everyone. It was what everyone was thinking.

A murmur had once again risen throughout the crowd, until Locke asked:

'How was that different?'

The crowd went quiet, anxious to hear the story, the explanation of Shannon's death. But Ana Lucia just stood. She didn't know what to say. _They wouldn't understand. They'll still blame me._

'It just was.' She finally said. 'I don't have to explain myself!'

'Then what gives you a right to do this to Kate?' Jack had asked, anger this his voice.

'I'm a cop, that's what!'

'Was a cop. Not anymore. Not on this island.'

'Well, you're still a doctor. So why's it different for me?'

'That _is _different!' Hurley had now piped up.

Ana Lucia was amazed to see the reaction of these people. She had thought they would be on her side, letting everyone know what kind of people they are living with. But instead they were _against _her. _They really don't understand. They've been fooled by _her

As Ana Lucia was thinking this, her hand with the gun had dropped slightly. Her grip on the gun had loosened a bit so that it wasn't pointing upright at Kate. Kate, fortunately, had noticed this. With a quick movement, she went to seize the gun out of Ana Lucia's hand. But Ana Lucia, too, had noticed _this _and immediately moved the gun out of her way.

Unfortunately, the grip on the gun was still loose, so that as she flung her hand out of the way of Kate's hand, it came out of her hand and fell to the floor a couple of feet away from them to the left, where no one was standing.

It took a couple of seconds for this to absorb into everyone's head, especially Kate and Ana Lucia's.

But Kate was the first to react. She took off to the right towards Jack. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, as she buried her head into his shoulder, glad to be there.

But Jack was still staring at Ana Lucia, who had taken off towards the gun. But before she could grab it, someone else had picked it up. As he followed the hand which picked it up, Jack wouldn't have been surprised if he had pointed the gun at Ana Lucia now.

Sayid had known that she had shot Shannon, he had been there, but it being brought out like this must've hurt.

Kate had now lifted her head up and was staring to look at the scene before her. Everyone else was so quiet, that the waves could have been easily heard.

But Sayid gave the gun back to the girl before him, and turned and walked off. It wasn't until he had disappeared that Kate realised what was going on. _She's got the gun!_

Ana Lucia turned around to face Kate, who had stood up straight to look her in the eye, but still held onto Jack.

Ana Lucia had a look of disgust on her face. 'I don't know how you can live with _her_. It's only time until she does it again.' She spat. Jack had open his mouth to say something, but stopped when Kate squeezed his arm. Jack looked over at her, and then sighed and faced Ana Lucia again.

She turned on the spot and walked out of the caves area. She had walked past some of the survivors, who had cleared the way for her to walk. Not out of respect, but out of uncomfort of being close to someone who murdered one of them.

Kate saw this and wondered. _Is that what's going to happen to me?_

As if he had read her mind, Jack pulled Kate closer again, and hugged her. Kate let herself go, and was glad to be where she was. Jack continued to stroke her hair comfortably as he ask

'Are you ok? Did she do anything to you? What happened?'

Kate just shook her head to all. She wasn't ok, she hadn't done anything and she didn't want to say what happened._ Well not yet._

''k. It's 'k.' he replied, kissing the top of her head.

Jack knew how this was not true. _It's not even close._ Now that people knew, now that _he _knew there will be differences. And they weren't gonna be good. But now wasn't the time to admit, or think about, it.

As he held Kate close to him, the crowd around began to disperse, until it was only him and her standing there. Kate stepped back a bit and looked at him in the eyes.

'Thank you.'

'Anything for you.' He simply replied. He reached out and wrapped his arm around Kate's waist.

'C'mon. We oughta get you back to the hatch. You're shaking.'

'No I'm not.'

Jack laughed. _Even in the state she was in, she could be so stubborn._ 'If you say so. I've got to get back to Sawyer anyway.' He remembered about him all of sudden. It was ironic how Sawyer was always the reason that they headed back to a place that they needed to go.

Kate nodded. She didn't want to think about Sawyer again. She was holding onto Jack's arm, and was rather tired. But she couldn't help but think about Ana Lucia. _Why was she so hell-bent on getting me? It isn't just because she's a cop, I can tell. It's personal._

But how it was personal, Kate didn't know. Only Ana Lucia did. Or so she thought.

* * *

**My longest chappie:) Was it worth it?**

**So….**

**What's going to happen when Sawyer finds out?**

**And what is Ana Lucia's reason for hating Kate?**

**Is there one even? (Probably... I've got to think of one mind…)**

**Well… read on!**

**Lolz, review yeah!**

**xXx Tiana**


	10. Change

**Sorry for the wait. Had maths coursework to complete! But that's all done now so my focus is Love Bites, for now that is!**

**Thanx for ALL of the reviews. As soon as I read them I was like, right then, chapter 10….**

**Everyone who wanted Sana, here it might be. **

**Oh and Serindipity9 - do not sue me if your optician tells you that your number is up the next time your see them! I wear glasses for my comp too. SO PUT THEM ON! Lolz**

**Soz to everyone else – but if I reply to all of the reviews, the updates would take longer? Do you want that? Cos I wouldn't' mind. I've got _your_ best interests at heart…**

**Hope you enjoy this! It might be a bit of a filler, I dunno. I don't plan ahead. Things just happen.**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

When they had arrived at the hatch, Kate was so close to fall asleep, she was being half carried by Jack. Unfortunately for her, as soon as they had entered through the door, the alarm began to blare. Kate immediately straightened up and closed her eyes in pain. The sound was getting to her head. 

Before they had reached the computer, the alarm had stopped. Kate turned to look at Jack, who was thinking the same thing as her. _Who else is in here?_

'Sawyer?' Kate mouthed to him.

Jack had opened his mouth to say something, but Kate had started to walk forwards towards the room with the computer. He quickly went after. Even after everything that had just happened, Kate was still happy to wander around even though there was a slight hint of danger.

He gently grabbed waist and walked behind her, glad that he was in contact with her so that he could keep her safe. As they approached the room, Jack could almost sense the presence of another person. _God, I hope it is Sawyer._

Kate saw the person well before Jack got the chance to. She let out he breath that she never knew that she was holding.

'Sawyer?' she said, this time aloud. He turned his head to look at her. He looked as if he was confused by what was around him. He also looked very tired and irritated.

'Who the hell would it be, Freckles?' he shot back, the irritation now in his voice. 'What the hell's going on?'

Jack was now in the room, standing directly behind Kate, still holding onto her waist.

'Sawyer? Was that you? How do you know - '

'Mike told me.' Sawyer cut him off. He continued to watch the doctor. It took a couple of seconds before he saw Jack's had placed around Kate's waist. He looked up at Kate and raised an eyebrow. Kate blushed a bit, but Jack didn't move a thing.

'So?'

Jack looked at Sawyer in more confusion. He had seen the look that he had given Kate. _Let him give her that look. He needs to know that Kate's mine now._

'So, what?' he simply replied.

There was an unknown tension in the room. But that was now gone as Jack replied back to Sawyer. Kate disengaged herself from Jack and walked over to the couch. Her tiredness had came flooding back to her. She felt as if, if she had to stand another minute longer, she would collapse.

Once she had sat down, she noticed the look that Sawyer was giving Jack. _It's jealous, _she thought. _Good. He needs to know, he needs to understand._

'So. Where was, _is_, everyone?' Sawyer spat out.

Jack and Kate exchanged another look. _Do I tell him he truth or not? If not he'll be the only one on this island who doesn't know._ Jack was torn in two. _It's not my secret to tell._ So he decided to go half way.

'We were outside.'

'Really? Here I was thinking you'd been rescued, Doc.' He said sarcastically. When both Kate and Jack made so signs of carrying on, he started again. _I'm gonna get to the bottom of this_.

'And…'

'And…' Jack echoed back.

'For God's sake. What the hell happened? What is it that you are keepin' from me?' he practically yelled, patience running out.

Jack looked at Kate and sighed. She averted her eyes away from him. _He's gonna tell him _

Jack pulled up a chair, sitting neither near to Sawyer or Kate. He didn't want to see the look in her eyes when he told Sawyer, but he didn't want to be far from Kate, especially if she tries to run again. _Which she won't_ Jack told himself.

Jack sighed once more and started off the story from where Sawyer had had his second fit. Throughout, Sawyer sat quiet, no emotion passing through his face, apart from one part. That was at the beginning when Jack told him about him accusing Kate of trying to hurt him. Here, Sawyer's eyes and face showed some remorse. His eyes had quickly averted towards Kate, but then wandered around the room.

When he got to the part where he had found Kate, she had made no move to fill any of them in on what had happened before he had came. Jack paused for a second and looked over his should to look at Kate. She sat with her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. _Pretending. That was what she was doing so that she didn't have to relive it all._ Jack just knew that she wouldn't sleep just yet.

Jack looked back at sawyer, who had noticed the clear movement of Jack and was getting impatient again. Before he could make a Sawyer-like quip, Jack carried on. However this time, he left a lot of it out. A lot that Jack would know that Kate wouldn't want repeated. _If he wants to know, he's going to hear it from the rest of the survivors._

A couple minutes later, Jack had leaned back against his chair, moving his hand over his head. He had hoped to go through the story with Kate first, but that, as always, didn't go to plan.

Sawyer sat in shock. _A murderer?_ He now looked at Kate. _How could someone so beautiful be so cruel?_ It hadn't occurred to him that they were all in the same boat. Of course, Jack hadn't told him whom Kate had killed. So his imagination went wild.

'Who was he?' he directed at Kate. He didn't care if she was asleep, he wanted to know.

'Sawyer. Not now.' Jack had sat up now.

'No? When then? When she kills -'

'Enough! Just don't, yeah?' Jack had interrupted, agitated. He was so focused onto what sawyer was saying and doing, that he hadn't noticed Kate was now fully awake.

'What? It's the truth, ain't it? Just cos she's yours now doesn't make her a murderer no more.' He had spat out in his Southern accent. Sawyer was standing now. He had seen Kate wake up. He now walked towards her.

Jack stood up so fast that the chair almost toppled over. He walked over to where Sawyer was heading. Kate was now on her feet, ready to defend herself against Sawyer. He got in-between them.

'Hey. Back off.' He said to sawyer, pushing him away with his hands on his shoulders.

'Arhhg. You're a genius Doc.' He groaned, grabbing his shoulder which had a hole in it. He had backed away a bit. After a minute, he stood up straight, looking right into Kate's eyes.

'Things are gonna change for you now, Sweetheart.'

Kate just stared back into Sawyer's eyes. _What does he mean? Out of everyone wouldn't _he_ understand?_

Sawyer had seemed to give up, and started to head out of the hatch.

'Where you going?' Jack asked, in his doctor mode.

'To see Rambina. I hear she's got some interesting information.' He said, not turning around, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Jack was getting frustrated now. 'She's a murderer too, you know!'

Sawyer stopped in his tracks. He did know. But it wasn't bothering him. _It's not the same scenario_ he told himself.

'No. She was using self-defence.' He quipped back, to angry to use any nicknames or sarcasm.

Kate stood dumbstruck. She tried to move her mouth to say something but she couldn't. She was still standing behind Jack, looking over his shoulder to see Sawyer.

'Why are you defending her, Sawyer?' Jack had now asked, after a moment where he couldn't remember whether he was awake or asleep. _It's not the first time today. _

'I'm not.' He simply lied, before turning around, remembering where he was going to go. Jack didn't try to stop him this time. He didn't want to. He could go into shock all he wants for all that he cares. _How could he do that? I thought he _loved _Kate?_

Jack didn't know whether to be happy that Sawyer might have been chatting crap while he was sedated, or sad that he was now against Kate, and for Ana Lucia. How anyone could be for her after what she had done seemed impossible to him.

Jack snapped out of his mental conflict when Kate leaned into him. She had placed her face into his shoulder. Jack immediately turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

'Shhh. I've got you, Kate. I've got you.' He whispered as she cried into his shoulder. Jack's heart broke at the sight and sound of her tears. He wanted to change everything to make her happy as she was earlier on. _Was it just then that they were on the beach? _It seemed like and eternity ago.

As he held onto Kate, she stopped her crying. She was now resting her head on his shoulder while Jack stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. She was glad to have someone like Jack to help her. But something else was playing on her mind. _What had Sawyer meant when he said Things are gonna change for you now, Sweetheart? What was he going to do?_

* * *

**HM…**

**So what is Sawyer gonna do? Or did he just mean it generally?**

**And what about Ana Lucia? How sweet was that? Sawyer defending her?**

**Will it last though?**

**Find out next time. Or the time after. Or the time after…**

**Lolz. R&R now!**

**Hope you did enjoy it!**

**xXx Tiana**


	11. Nickname

**Here's Chapter 11! It's a SAna chappie, so be warned.**

**Like I've said like probably a million times – I won't mention all of the reviews coz if I do, it takes longer to update – and that's just bad for you! You see I DO have your best interests at heart!**

**However – wahinetoa – this is sooooo for you! (I was gonna write this anyways but I dedicate it to u!) Lolz**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

Sawyer kept on walking out of the hatch. He didn't know what had made him do it. It was the way Jack was talking about Ana Lucia that really got to him. _She's a cop. She was doing her job, _he kept on telling himself. 

He didn't know where he was going. His initial plan was to seek out Ana Lucia and speak to her about what had happened. Not only with Kate, but anyone else too. _Like me._

But he had no idea whatsoever where Ana Lucia would be. He hadn't exactly been out of the hatch since he had woken up the previous day or so. He had no idea where on the island the hatch was situated, and he really wasn't good at navigating. _It's a Goddamn jungle! It all looks the same!_

Sawyer kept on walking on something that looked like a path. He could almost see the sun shining through the treetops, so he assumed that he was near enough to the beach to be able to see the sun so brightly.

The hole in his left shoulder where he had been shot was killing him. He gripped it as tightly as he could, not wanting to let the pain get to him. He didn't want the doctor to work on him now, not like it would be his pleasure either. _But the Doc's gotta do what he's gotta do, _he thought fractious.

After what felt like an hour, Sawyer was finally able to hear the waves lapping up next to the beach and some rocks. _Well this is a place I ain't been to before, _he thought before he got there. He had never seen any rock on the part of the beach where he had his tent. Soon enough, he came across the place where the mud and grass of the jungle met the golden sand of the beach. It was such a contrast; it was almost impossible to miss. Sawyer had thought of it, but he was actually glad to see this beach again, unlike last time. _Damn idiots, runnin' after us, _he recalled.

Squinting his eyes due to the sudden burst of sunlight now right at him, Sawyer looked around the place where he was. Fair enough, the place was deserted, to say the least. But this just made the tent on the right side of him stand out even more. It was barely a tent; just a couple of sticks with some of the salvaged material from the plane flung over it.

Sawyer shook his head. _The girl knows how to live_ he thought sarcastically. He started toward the tent. The heat of the sun was now getting to him, and he had almost fallen twice by the time he got close enough to the tent to see Ana Lucia sitting in the shade that it cast onto the sand.

'Can't you walk, Cowboy?' she said, not even looking up to see him.

'Perfectly.' He said with a grin. He swore he saw her let out a small smile, before she composed her face. But he wasn't sure.

'How did you know it was me?'

Ana Lucia thought about giving him a sarcastic remark, but she changed her mind as he sat down beside her, still gripping his shoulder.

'There aren't many people here, actually _none_ to be exact, who would want to talk to me now.' She informed, not showing any sign of guilt or distress about it.

'Well, I am, unless this is another dream, which can I say, ain't so bad.' He had drawled out the last three words that it made Ana Lucia consider whether he was hitting on her or what.

A moment passed where neither of them had said anything. Ana Lucia never liked uncomfortable silences, as they made her… well, uncomfortable. So she was the first to speak.

'Why are you here?'

'Cos the hatch starts looking the same after a while.' Sawyer simply replied, not taking even a second to think about it.

'Funny.'

'Thanks, Chica.' He said, grinning his grin again; the one that reminded her of a mischievous child.

'Is that my nickname now?' she asked, faking disgust.

'Why? You like?'

When she didn't make any sign of giving him an answer he carried on.

'Well, it's either that or Rambina. Your choice, sweetheart.'

Ana Lucia simply snorted at the comment. _No one's called me sweetheart for a while now_ she thought. She shook this thought out her head almost immediately. Again, she thought of her original question.

'So?' Ana Lucia prompted.

'Huh?'

'God, are you always this slow?' she turned to look at him for the first time now.

'Well, it might help if you tell me what you're askin'?' he almost yelled, irritated. _How did this girl get under my skin so easily?_

'Why. Are. You. _Here?_' she said, as if talking to the small child that he had reminded her of. 'And none of your sarcastic crap, alright?' she added when he was about to open his mouth to say something that had caused a smirk to creep upon his face.

The smirk vanished when she had said this.

'Ow! I'm hurt!' he said with false pain in his voice and across his face. Ana Lucia just simply rolled her eyes.

''k. Honestly, I have no Goddamn idea. I just ended up here.'

Ana Lucia wasn't buying it.

'No idea. Now why don't I believe you?'

'Well, maybe you hitting me in m'head gave me amnesia!' he spat back at her.

Ana Lucia snorted again. 'Doubt it. Your head's too big.' She murmured.

'What?' Sawyer exclaimed in disbelieve.

She hadn't known that he had heard her. Ana Lucia quickly covered her embarrassment with another question.

'How did you get here?' she now asked. She had picked this place to make camp, as it was secluded from the rest of the survivors, yet she could still hear if something had happened. It was also close enough to the supplies, which she only went to when she needed. Otherwise, she was alone, as she wanted it to be.

'Uh, by doing this funny thing with my legs. You might've heard of it. S'called walking.' He replied sarcastically in his Southern accent.

Ana Lucia gave him a look. She was too tied for this. Any other time, she would be more than happy to get to the bottom of this, but right now…

'You know what? I give up.' She sighed, getting to stand up and head towards her tent.

'I heard what happened' the voice behind her now spoke in a serious way for a first.

Ana Lucia turned around. Not is a drastic way, but slowly and surely. If he knew, then he would want to talk to her about it. _Well, obviously!_

'Who told you?' as soon as she said it, she knew how stupid it sounded. _The whole island was there. Everyone would be talking about it._

Sawyer now looked right at her. He wanted to see her reaction to the fact that he was there, talking to her about something that deeply concerned her, even though she didn't want to.

'Jack,' he said. He saw her face fall a bit, but it was more in confusion than lost hope. 'And Kate.' At this, Ana Lucia stood up straight at looked straight back at the man sitting in front of her.

Her mind was going mad with drabbles of thought. _What did she say? What did _he _say? Why was he here? Did he really know? _At last, she got a grip of herself. _Of course he really knows._

'Then what are you doing here?'

Sawyer shot her a look of confusion. He didn't understand what she meant. He thought she knew. _Wasn't it obvious?_

Ana Lucia saw his look and carried on. She didn't want to waste time, or energy, on something worthless.

'You know I shot Shannon. And now you know what I did to that _precious_ _Kate_.' She spat out the last two words like hot coal.

What Sawyer did next shocked Ana Lucia to the bone. He just simply shrugged and said:

'You did what you had to do.'

Ana Lucia felt light-headed. _Am I dreaming? Or did Sawyer just defend my actions?_ She now walked back to where she was previously sitting and kneeled downed, facing Sawyer. He turned his head to look at her, squinting slightly due to the sun which was now high up in the sky, shining in his eyes.

'What did you just say?'

Sawyer looked at her with shock.

'What, you going deaf or somethin'?' he retorted.

Ana Lucia shook her head, with a smirk on her face and sat down properly, facing the sea.

'I did what I had to do. Do you believe me?' she now asked.

'That you shot Shannon? Kinda, considerin' I was there, kinda. About Kate? I dunno. I wouldn't have, comin' from someone else, but you, and then her not defending herself… yeah I do.' He finished.

Ana Lucia was grateful that someone on this island understood her. But there was something else that was tugging in her mind.

'She didn't _defend_ herself?'

Sawyer looked at her. The look of understanding was non-existent on her face. _It ain't existent in this conversation._ He wasn't sure why she was surprised by this fact, but Sawyer just went along, happy to help. At least this way, he was getting some pleasure too.

'Nope. Not a drop. But the Doc did that for her anyways.' He paused, remembering the occurred which had happened only within an hour before. He chuckled, 'So, when did they get together?'

'Haven't they always been together?' she joined in, chuckling, happy that there was someone else on this island that hated the pair of them as much as she did right then.

After about 10 minutes of laughing and taking the mock out of the rest of the survivors, the pair of outcasts fell quite. The silence was broken 5 minutes later by Sawyer. He finally asked the question that drove him there in the first place.

'So, what did Kate do?'

* * *

**Well. How was that for a SAna chapter?**

**How's Sawyer gonna react when he finds out what Kate did _exactly_?**

**And how are Jack and Kate doing in the wake of the revelations?**

**And the rest of the happy campers?**

**Just R&R and read on…**

**Lolz, wait for the next update… it might be sooner than you think……**

**xXx Tiana**


	12. Let In

**Hey! Cheers to everyone who reviewed! Here's your reward- the full chapter. Lolz. It's full of Jate fluff! **

Soz for not mentioning any reviews. It's like 7 in the morning here and my comps on so I thought I'd treat you before I go to skul (sigh). I'll read all reviews in a while so R&R ASAP! Coz I will need them today- it's double algebra first (screams)!

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

Kate and Jack were now sitting alone in the hatch, on the couch. Kate sat with her legs crossed, facing the wall opposite her, winding her hands on her lap. She simply stared in front of her, not knowing what had happened. Sure, sure _knew_ what had happened, but it hadn't registered yet.

Jack sat next to her, right knee bent, facing Kate. He could only see the left side of her face, but it was enough to know what was going through her mind. His arm was resting on the back of the couch behind her, and was gently stroking her hair.

He finally sighed and took a breath to say something. They had been sitting like that for a while now, at least an hour. But now Jack wanted to get Kate out of her trance, and _talk_ to her.

'Kate. What Ana said, it - ' he had begun softly and gently, but Kate interrupted him.

'Was true.' she said basically, not turning nor moving a muscle except for her mouth to speak.

Jack nodded his head. He knew it was true, he could have seen it in her eyes when Ana Lucia had confronted her. But to have Kate admit it was… surreal, to say the least.

He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it almost immediately when he thought about it. _I can't ask her that now. It'll have to wait till later_.

Kate had seen the movement out of the corner of her eye. She could also see the minor change on Jack's face when she had said it was true. It was one of confusion and sympathy.

'I'm a … murderer.' She said, once again with no trace of emotion in her voice. As if she was trying to convince herself, and Jack along with that.

'Kate. No -'

'It's true. You can't cover it up. I killed someone. I took away their life. _Lives_.' Kate expressed the last word with an emotion, finally. Unfortunately, It wasn't what Jack had anted. It was denial yet acceptance. It was guilt yet pleasure. It was grief yet love. But it was tearing her apart.

Jack moved closer to her. He now whispered to her, almost straight into her ear.

'Don't to this to yourself, Kate. You don't deserve -'

'Yes, I do!' she interrupted again. She looked at Jack this time, but immediately looked back, realising how much of a mistake that was. She was doing her best to hold her tears back. She didn't wasn't to break down now. She had done so too many times in the last 24 hours.

It was funny how one person could make her feel like this. One person that she hardly even knew. One girl who she would never had met if the plane had never crashed. And that one person who did this to her, in front of the others who she now considered as friends, and more even.

_What I don't deserve is Jack. _But she couldn't say it out lout. Jack wouldn't' hear her. He would ignore it and continue to be there. _Like I want him to be._

After a while, and sorting her thoughts out, Kate took in a long, shaky breath. She was trying o clam herself down, but it wasn't working. She knew what she had to, no, what she _wanted_ to do. But kept on opening her mouth to get the words out of her mouth, but each time, but closed it right up again. She was scared.

Jack saw every movement, outside and in, that Kate was making. After she had made her last comment, Jack left her alone. He just held onto her, comforting her how he could. But now he just _knew_ what was going to help her. _Even if it did mean her hating me at the end_.

'Kate,' he started after a quick intake of breath, 'tell me what happened.'

Kate turned to look at him. It _was _what she wanted. But now that Jack had given her the opportunity, she didn't want to take it. She shook her head. When she though about it, she didn't want anyone else to know.

'Kate. Please. Let me in. I know you don't want us to keep secrets from each other.' When Kate made no sign that she was going to response, Jack continued.

'Please. Kate.' The emotion in Jack's voice caused Kate to turn to look at him. Another mistake. His face was as pleading s his voice. He didn't want to intrude, but help she could tell. Kate turned her eyes quickly to look back at the wall opposite her. She took a breath. This time she didn't let it out. Instead, she found her voice.

'He wasn't my father. Not really. He was just married to my mother and had me. But in all other ways, he _wasn't my father_.' She forced the last three words out with sheer disgust.

'He use to come home, drunk, and lash out. Then the next day, he'd do it again, regardless of the promise he would always make. He worked for the family, so he deserved it, or so he said. The only thing he deserved was to be kicked out. But my Mom loved him. _Loved him!_' Kate's face was frowned, with disgust now showing over her face. Jack just sat next to her, listening to her, going at her pace. He hadn't removed his arm from behind her.

'So he stayed. I was about 15. Mom started working late at the café. Because we needed the money. And because she wanted to get away from _him_. I was old enough to look after myself, apparently. I had a bike, so I must've been.' Kate narrowed her eyes at the memory of her mother's words. They had stayed with her for o long. She hadn't known it, but they were important words.

'I use to get home before Wayne did.' She smirked as she said his name for the first time. 'I'd go straight to my room, stay there until the next day. I had nothing else to do. Then when my Mom came home, I'd wake up at the sounds of… crashing. She would yell and scream and then go to her room slam the door. 10 minutes later, _he _would come up, go into the room and_…'_ Kate stopped. Jack nodded his head, understanding what she what trying to say. _It wasn't that had to get_.

'It was the same everyday. Like a play, performing over and over and over. Then the morning, she would never look at me. I asked why she put up with it. Because he was worth it. I use to get so angry. Why couldn't she get back with my real father? It's all I use to say. But she would shake her head and say it wasn't that easy. Then she started to work even later. All night sometimes. And then I had to make sure that Wayne got in properly.' Her voice started to break, memories flooding back to her.

'I never knew he was my real father. I only found out two weeks before. It was too much. I couldn't handle it, Jack. It was just- just- just too much.'

'Shh.' Jack moved closer to her. Kate had started to break now, and had let him in. he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She gratefully melted into Jack's arms. For a while, they stayed like that. But finally, Kate detached herself from Jack and wiped her face gently with her fingers. Jack still had one hand holding onto her leg, still crossed on the couch, and the other arm on her shoulders.

'I couldn't take it.' Kate now wanted to finish the story that she had started. She had never told anyone all this before. But now, she had to get it out of her.

'Not after everything that had happened. After years of torment and abuse, he was my father. He was supposed to be my guardian, to stop me and protect me. But he didn't. He didn't!' Kate was angry now. Jack could here pain in her voice. He knew what she meant.

'Kate. What did he do?'

Kate took a breath. 'He abused my Mom, took her for granted, but he never got it! She wasn't enough for him.'

Jack continued to stroke her leg and her shoulders. But he had to know. Curiosity won out, as it always did.

'Kate. What did he do to _you_?'

Kate looked at Jack, taken aback with the question. She hadn't registered what he had said. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. She took a deep breath, while Jack have her a reassuring squeeze. Kate knew it was time to finally let someone in completely.

* * *

**So? What did he do to Kate?**

**What's Jack's reaction gonna be?**

**And what about Sawyer and Ana Luca? What's going on over there?**

**Well, R&R and you might just find out. Lolz.**

**xXx Tiana**


	13. Difference

**Chapter 13…unlucky for some. What will it be for this story and for YOU?**

**TJ – Calm Down! Enjoy algebra? What are you on? Is that even possible? Lolz. And yeah, I LOVE reviews of course!**

**BTW 100 REVIEWS! WHOOOHOOOOO! I guess I must carry this story on, right? DW I wasn't gong to quit it anyways.**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

Ana Lucia turned to look at Sawyer. '_What did Kate do', was what he had just said, right? _She didn't know what to do.

'Well, well. Looks like the Doc ain't the only one wanting to protect her.'

Ana Lucia threw a look of disgust. Nothing would make her defend that murderer now. _Then why am I hesitating to tell Sawyer?_

'Protect? A murderer? Not my style.'

At the word murderer, Sawyer was plunged into confusion. Sure he knew she had _killed_ someone, but to _murder_ someone. _That ain't the girl I know._

'Murderer? Now there's something that Jack kept to himself back there.'

Now it was Ana Lucia's time to be confused.

'But you said that you had heard what had happened, didn't ya? She questioned.

'Uh yeah, that she _killed _someone. Not _murdered _someone_.' _Sawyer retorted.

'There's a difference?'

'There's a lot of difference between being a killer and a murderer.' When Ana Lucia still continued to give Sawyer a confused, yet amused, look, he continued. 'A killer kills on impulse, when they are angered or something. But a murderer plans. And plans well.'

'Well, well. Maybe you do have a brain under that think skull of yours.' Ana Lucia smirked.

'Being a cop, I thought you would know that, Chica.'

'I didn't expect you to know that, begin a…' Ana Lucia pondered for a moment. Her face was furrowed as she thought. 'What are you?'

Sawyer was taken aback. 'Excuse me?'

'What did you do? In the real world?'

Sawyer chuckled. 'Wouldn't you like to know, sweetheart?' he drawled out in his Southern accent. Ana Lucia shivered when he said the last word. But it wasn't a coldness that had caused her reaction.

'I asked, didn't I?' she quipped back, slightly angry with herself for what had happened.

'Well, that's a story for another day. I think today's gonna go down in craphole island history don't ya? Anyway, I don't wanna steal your thunder.' He added at the end when he saw Ana Lucia giving him a weird look.

Ana Lucia chuckled. She couldn't believe what was going on. _Am I getting on with Sawyer? _She shook her head. She was happy for the company, especially that he wasn't after her like everyone else.

As if right on cue, a figure approached the two of them who were sitting on the sand.

'Well, lookie here. Who do we have?' Sawyer asked out to the figure, putting a hand up to his eyes because of the sun shining straight into them.

The figure's face looked perplexed when she had heard Sawyer's voice. _I didn't _know_ he was going to be here._

'Sawyer. Great you're here.' Libby said, wondering what to say. She was uncomfortable in front of Ana Lucia.

'Not many place to go on his island, y'know. You want something darling?' Sawyer now asked, a bit irritated.

'Um, yeah. You're wanted in the hatch. Your duty? I think. Locke was asking for you.' She repeated what she had been told to say to Sawyer.

'Well, he can keep on asking.' He paused, looking at Libby. _What's that look on her face? Is it disappointment?_ Before he could say something, Libby had turned her eyes to Ana Lucia, and had started talking.

'Why did you do it?' she had shot out, curiosity in her voice, and all over her face. It seemed as if it was something that she wanted to ask her for days, not just for the few hours that had passed since this morning.

'Do what?' Ana Lucia simply said back, now facing the girl, who looked like an angel with the sun shining brightly behind her. Ana Lucia had no emotion in her voice or on her face.

'You know what. I thought you had _some _decency in you. You know, you two are more or less the same, and on this island, it doesn't matter what she _did_. But what you did, it was _on_ this island.' Libby had practically spat out the last sentence.

Ana Lucia had frozen when she had compared her to Kate. _How could she? She was there when it all happened! Even the thing with Shannon!_ Ana Lucia's patience had been tested for that day.

'_More or less the same_? How can you mean that? Don't you get it? She _murdered _someone. Her own _mother_ ratted her out. And you're saying that _I'm_ like _her_?' Ana Lucia was so worked up now, that she barely noticed Sawyer sitting next to her, with a face of amusement.

'You both killed someone. So yeah, I am saying that. And you know that I'm right.' Libby had worded the last sentence so that it was almost impossible _not_ to make an impact.

Ana Lucia stood up now. She had thought that the others she had survived with would understand her, but no, it wasn't like that.

'No. I killed someone. She _murdered _someone. It's different you know!' she spat out, not realising that she was actually mocking Sawyer.

'It doesn't matter. Someone died at the end of it. In any case, you're worse off. You killed an innocent girl! While she might have killed anyone, we don't know. Because it was _before we crashed_.' Now it was Libby who was losing her cool. She hadn't been this angry for a while now. Being a psychologist, she had to keep her cool. Patients tested her, but Ana Lucia pushed her right up to the edge of the cliff.

'Oh ok then. So we should let her off then, huh? You know what, let's give her a gun. Hell, let's give everyone a gun! Cos it doesn't matter if you kill anyone on this Goddamn island does it? There's no justice!'

'That's not what I'm saying! And you know it. If you gave everyone a gun, it wouldn't solve anything. There is justice here.' Libby had started off shouting as Ana Lucia had been doing, but calmed down to the end. She had to otherwise it would have been useless.

'If there's justice on this island, then what will happen to me when I shoot you huh? Gimme a gun and let's see. Cos right now, I'm all for it.' Ana Lucia had finished off, smirking. A tiny bit.

Libby gave up. _How can she joke at a time like this?_ Well, she hoped she was joking. Shaking her head, she turned on her heel and walked off.

'Don't be a stranger now, darling!' Sawyer yelled after her, coming back to life.

Ana Lucia turned around to face him, utter disgust on her face.

'What?' he exclaimed, grinning his grin that sent shivers down Ana Lucia's spine. This just got her angrier.

She walked towards her tent, in need of a very strong drink.

'That was, um… very well handled' Sawyer slurred out behind her.

Ana Lucia turned her head and scowled before ducking into her tent.

Sawyer chuckled silently, loving how he got under her skin, but in a good way. _I think_. He leaned back onto his arms for a second before Ana Lucia came out of her tent, clutching a bottle of vodka in one hand and a shot glass in the other.

As she shook the bottle teasingly, Sawyer relaxed a bit and sat up.

'Now you're talking my language.'

* * *

**Did you enjoy that? Well let me know!**

**So what's going to happen when they get drunk? If they get drunk that is!**

**And what's going on at the hatch? And why did Locke want Sawyer for?**

**Well R&R and you'll find out!**

**Lolz! xXx Tiana**


	14. Coincidence

**Chapter 14 – back to Jate! Relief for me... and some of you guys I'm guessing, though I don't mind writing the SAna!**

**mozu the dark angel– did she now? Well, there's something I'm gonna need to talk to her about…**

**To everyone else –pls review! I love them sooo much!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

'You wanna know what he did? You wanna _know_?' Kate was getting angry. She didn't know why, but she was.

Jack didn't say or do anything. He knew that she was trying to make it easier for herself, and he let her do it her own way. He just kept his hands as they were, still stroking Kate's shoulder and leg.

'Nothing.' She barely whispered. Jack wouldn't have been able to hear her if she wasn't sitting so close, nor if there wasn't a pin drop silence in the hatch.

Jack didn't know what to feel. Sure he was relived that he hadn't done anything to Kate, but something inside of him was disappointed. _If he had done nothing then why is she like this? It couldn't be just because of her mother? Could it?_

Kate fell silent for a while. Jack left her to recollect her thoughts. But after a little longer, Jack persisted to keep the story going.

'Kate…' he trailed off.

'All those years, I _hated_ him. But there never was a reason, you know? He never touched me, never knew I was there. Then when I found out, I went mad. It was as if I was always supposed to hate him. Before I really knew who he was.'

'How did you find out?' Jack asked, whispering.

'A picture. Of my father. Who I thought was my father. The date on the back of it was wrong. It didn't fit with my birth date. So it wasn't hard to figure what had happened.'

Kate paused. She had thought about that moment so many times before, but right now, it seemed unreal, like it was a moment out of a movie.

'Then I decided to do something. He use to come home real late. Drunk, and as Mom was working, I'd have to make sure he got in right and everything. But one night, I just got really pissed off.' She explained. She wanted to explain it right, so that Jack wouldn't end up hating her at the end of it.

'So I left the gas on inside the house. He came home and I did everything the same. Took him in, took him up, put him in bed. Like a kid.' Kate took a breath. ' I didn't know if I was gonna be able to do it. I had the lighter, but it was too much. But then I thought about it. About _him_. And I knew I would. The longer he lived, the longer he would be a part of me. I know it doesn't make sense but - ' she broke off. Kate was no longer able to keep it all in. The tears had now started to fall.

Jack leaned in closer and took Kate into his arms. She turned into his shoulder. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help her but_ I didn't want to hurt her_.

'Shh. It's ok Kate.' it was the only thing he could ay. He was still processing the information through his head. _It'll take time to get through it all_.

After a while, Kate lifted her head up off of Jack shoulder, but didn't let go of him. She asked the one thing that was racking her mind the whole time since she finished the story. It had racked her before, before when no one knew. But know was the only time to ask him.

'Jack. Do you hate me? For what I did?' she whispered, not looking at him, rather at her lap.

Jack was startled. He couldn't belie what he was hearing. _Hate her? That was to far for what I'm feeling for her!_

'Hey, no! No way. I don't hate you, I can't hate you- ' he started to explain.

'But I _killed_ him!' she interrupted, in a voice which sounded like pleading.

_Does she want me to hate her?_ Jack thought. Then it came to him. It was what she was used to. Everyone who knew turned away from her. _She's scared_. Jack had never seen Kate so vulnerable before.

'Kate. I don't hate. I love you, 'k?' it was only after he had said it that Jack realised _what_ he had said. He grinned a bit when he saw that Kate had also realised what he had said. She had now turned to look at him. All of the tears had fallen, and her face was dry. If he hadn't known, he would never have guessed that Kate had just been crying.

'You sure?' Jack nodded his head at this.

'Good. Cos I don't want you to hate me.' Kate smiled to herself. The only other person she could think of who didn't hate her after they had found out about what she had done was Tom. As soon as she thought of it, Kate's smile faded. She contemplated whether to tell Jack about him or not.

'What is it?' Jack asked when he saw Kate's face fall. He now had his arm on her shoulders, while her head was leaned back upon it and her face turned towards him.

'Nothing. Just… you.' She had decided to tell him about Tom. She might as well. _I've told him everything else._

'You're the only person who hasn't turned when I've told them the truth. The only one except for… for… Tom.' She finally got his name out, which was hard. She had been so angry when Ana Lucia was going to say it, but she didn't know how hard it would be.

'Tom? Who's T-' Jack broke off. He remembered the scene at the waterfalls. When Ana Lucia was going to say something, but Kate had yelled at her. 'Oh. Kate, its 'k. you don't have to tell me.' He said comfortably. He didn't want to put her out, and make her reveal more that she wanted to.

'Nah. I wanna. Tom was my best friend. Since, like, as long as I could remember. He became a doctor.' Kate smiled at the coincidence. 'We did everything together. I went to see him just once when I went on the run. I phoned him a couple of times. He wanted to make sure I was ok. But I didn't want to hurt him. Get him caught up in _my _mess, you know. He stuck by me, even after he found out what I did'

Kate paused. She was trying her best not to let the emotion come back to her. Every time she felt liked it was, she reminded herself that Jack was sitting right next to her, holding onto her. It helped like hell.

'I went to see him when my Mom was in hospital. She was dying. I wanted to see her, but of course, I wouldn't be allowed. So Tom snuck me in. unfortunately, Mom didn't want me there.' Kate smiled in disappointment at the memory.

Jack knew there was more to the story. He didn't persist this time. He didn't mind if she didn't complete this story. It was Kate who wanted to tell it, not him who wanted to know.

'Some guards came in when some doctor saw me there. He thought I was an intruder, not the fugitive I was. So I ran, with Tom. He got into the car with me. I was heading out of the car park. He wouldn't get out. I yelled at him to. He had a family; wife, kids. But he wasn't moving so I drove forward, through the gates.' Kate took a breath. She was relieving it. Every time before, she would stop the memories, thinking about something else. But this time, she couldn't.

'As I drove the car through the gate, the cops shot. The bullets went straight through the windscreen. I didn't realise that it had hit Tom until after we were out and halfway down the road. I stopped to look at him, but it was too late. He was dead. The cops were right behind. So I bolted. The only person who stuck by me, and I got him killed.' Kate shook her head. There were tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall again.

Jack couldn't believe what he had heard. It was obvious that Kate felt guilty for his death. _It was an accident_ Jack told himself.

'It wasn't your fault Kate. What happened happened. You couldn't have stopped it. Just thank God that you weren't shot as well.'

Kate shook her head. 'If it meant that Tom were alive, then -'

'No. Don't even think about that. Don't _ever _finish that sentence, ok? If you had been shot, then you wouldn't be here. And then I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. It was his time. But not yours.'

Kate smiled. She liked it how Jack could make her fell better all of a sudden.

'Thanks Jack.' She said, as she leaned in to kiss him. But almost as soon as their lips had touched, the alarm went off. Jack reluctantly backed off, getting up to enter the numbers.

'Where you going? We've got 4 minutes.' Kate said, seductively.

Jack laughed. 'If I enter the numbers now, we'll get more time later.' He smiled back, almost halfway towards the computer.

Kate got up and headed the other way. 'Because of that, you'll have to wait. I'm gonna have a shower, 'k?'

Jack finished typing in the numbers and turned to face her. 'Don't take long, yeah?'

'I'll see. Depends, you know.'

'No, not really.' He replied. As soon as he had said that, the door to the hatch was being turned to open. He could hear two people coming, who were both in mid-conversation.

'At least you'll have company.' Kate said teasingly. It was good to see her back as her normal self.

As she walked off she whispered over her should 'Oh, and Jack, I love you too.'

Jack smiled as he watched her go into the other corridor where the bathroom was. Almost as soon as Kate had gone, Locke and Libby had appeared.

'- do with Sawyer?' Libby had finished the sentence she had started looking at Jack. Obviously he wasn't supposed to have heard that.

'We'll talk about it later.' Locke had simply commented.

Jack had never trusted Locke. Not since Boone had died. he now watched the two of them, who were in turn watching him.

'What's going on, John?'

* * *

**Ooooh! So what's Locke planning? And why is Sawyer needed?**

**What about that Jate? **

**What will happen when Jack and/or Kate face Ana Lucia again?**

**R&R PLS!**

**Lolz. xXx Tiana**


	15. Leaders

**Sorry for the long wait! I've got a lot of things to do (which I don't wanna do)!**

**Here's chapter 15. I hope it was worth the wait! Pls r&r!**

**Oh and Rosa Louise – thanx for the memo! I changed chapter 7! Kate was frowning! Soz for the mistake!**

**Enjoy**

**Ps Thanx for all the reviews! Keep them coming pls!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

Libby had seen how abruptly Jack's smile had disappeared. His face was now straight, almost oozing with anger, intended for Locke. Nevertheless, Libby couldn't help but feel guilty, as if she were a naughty child being confronted by a teacher.

It was funny how she now thought of Jack as their leader, whereas for the first 48 or so, it was Ana Lucia who led the. _But now I wouldn't do a thing for her_ she thought. Libby wasn't one to judge, or hate, but that girl deserved it, or so she believed.

As Libby continued to look back and forth between the men in front of her, she decided that she didn't want to be there any longer.

'Um. Is it 'k if I go now? It's just that I told Hurley that I'd…' Libby trailed off, not wanting to show how desperately she was uncomfortable in the situation before her.

Jack stood leaning against the chair that was placed before the computer. He had his arms crossed and was looking at Locke. He now arched one of his eyebrows at him in a 'is it?' kind of way, indicating to Libby's question.

Neither of the men had turned to look at her. But Libby knew that they both had heard her. She had seen the exchange of looks between them.

'Yeah. Sure, I'll talk to you later.' Locke had responded, not looking at her still. Libby didn't want to talk to Locke again, she didn't want to be involved, but now was so not the time to tell him.

After Libby nodded, which Jack had noticed was very reluctantly done, she left almost in a run.

'So?' Jack asked after a break.

'You know, Jack. After everything that has happened, I think that we should reconsider our positions on this island, don't you?' Locke replied. Jack wasn't sure whether he was answering the question or not, but either way, he was intrigued.

'Reconsider our _positions_? What does that mean?' Jack asked tiredly. He seriously couldn't remember the last time he had slept, and he had a feeling that it would be long before he would once again.

'Well, look at what had happened a few hours ago. Before the other survivors had joined us, I don't think that anyone could have thought that that would ever happen. But the bringing of the two camps has created an uncertainty upon us all.'

'Has it? Has it _created an uncertainty_ upon you? Cos it sure had hell hasn't created one upon me yet!' Jack was angry at the way that Locke was talking. He was so calm, as if he wasn't filling him in all with everything. _He's hiding something, like always._

'Honestly, after this morning, yes it has. Before, it was us against _them, _The Others, but now it's almost us against ourselves.'

Jack shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Was he actually seriously?_ He took a breath and stood up straighter, yet still leaning against the chair.

'So what do you propose to do about it?' Jack didn't want to change a thing, but he wanted to get to the bottom of what Locke was up to, and this seemed the only way to do that.

Locke knew how Jack felt about the subject. _He thinks that everyone is safe here with each other._ But he had asked, so he told him.

'I think that we should split our camp into two once again.' Jack had opened his mouth to protest, but Locke put up a hand and carried on quickly. 'Hear me out Jack. It doesn't have to be as it was; us here and those from the tail section there. But those who want to stay can stay, and others can move along.'

'Incase you have forgotten, John, we already have that. Some of us are at the caves, while the others are still at the beach.' Jack was going to carry on, to tell him how ridiculous he found this idea, when Locke started again.

'I didn't mean it like that. Now, we are just scattered about. You're still the leader of us all. But if we split up properly, into two camps, they will have another leader, another person to look after them. They won't come back here unless necessity occurs.'

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was literally taken aback. _Two camps. No connection between us._ This, among some faint other things, was going through his mind. After what seemed like a couple of minutes, Jack opened his mouth to speak once again. This time he was going to stick to he point.

'And you think that this will help?'

Locke looked taken aback with the calmness in Jack's voice. He had expected him to lash out. _He seems as if he likes the idea._

'Yes I do.' He simply replied.

'You're out of your mind, John.' Jack put it simply.

'Why?' Locke queried. He should've known better than to think that Jack would've liked the idea.

'_Why?_ Because it would do more harm than good, that's why!' Jack was close to shouting now. The only thing keeping him from doing so was the wave of fatigue each time he was overcome with such an emotion.

'Would it really? Think about it Jack. Two camps. That'll be more rations for each group. More water, more everything. And less pressure on _you_.' Locke had emphasised the last word with a strain, trying to convince the younger man to see things his way.

'Yeah, and more danger. Locke, if we were spread out, _they_ would have more chance of attacking us. And what if the other camp wants to come and visit us or something? If we see anyone else, we think attack, cos that's what it has come to. But if it's one of us, then what? Do you really think that we will stop to think about the possibility?' Jack questioned Locke with all the might he had left. _There is no way in hell I'm gonna let this happen._

'I admit, that could be a possibility. But after a while, we will be trained to know who's who, and who to attack, and when. We can set up activities to make sure that people take the right actions. God knows that people around here would do anything for a bit of entertainment.' Jack frowned at this. _A bit of entertainment? Getting attack a bit of entertainment? I'd rather be bored._

Locke carried on regardless. 'We will find an appropriate place so that we all have the equal amount of food, water and other supplies. We can set up times, say once a week, when they can visit us, or vice versa. '

Once he had finished, Locke finally looked at Jack, who was standing, chuckling, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Locke was getting annoyed.

'It's in the best interest of all of us survivors, Jack.' Locke finished with.

Jack stopped looking at the ground as he had being doing and looked straight into Locke's eyes. Jack was startled, yet not that surprised with the amount of determination there was in Locke's eyes. _It's not going to happen_ Jack assured himself to keep him on track.

'No.' was all that he said.

The single syllable knocked Locke back. He knew that he would object, but he always thought he would be able to convince him otherwise. Now he wasn't too sure.

'Why not Jack?'

'Because it is too dangerous. Sure, splitting us up would help the rationing, but in the end, we'll have the same problems. And I'm the only doctor here. What if they get injured? Who's gonna help them? It's not going to work John. We are fine as it is.'

Locke considered what Jack had said. It seemed to be the end of the conversation, but both of them knew that it wouldn't end there.

'But it's not entirely your decision is it Jack?'

'What?' Jack was amazed at the statement from Locke.

'There are almost 50 people here on this island who survived the crash. You cannot speak for them all. you can not possibly know what is best for them all, or what they think about it.' Locke paused to let the words settle in. He then continued. 'If you weren't the only doctor, you wouldn't be leader of the group. But would you have actually became the leader if it came to choice?'

Jack stood dumbfounded. After what seemed like an eternity, Jack replied.

'But it didn't come to choice, John. And I'm not the leader. I'm just the doctor here, and everyone turns to me for help, which I give. And yes, I do know that everyone will agree with me. Because no one will want to be alone. Not on this island.'

The words hit Locke like hard ice. His patience was running out.

'But we won't know for sure unless we do ask them.' Locke protested.

'That's not going to happen.'

'Why not?'

'Cos I say so. Like you said, they've made me their leader. So I'll decide what happens. And this meeting, or whatever, will certainly not, alright?'

Locke stared back at Jack with cold eyes. Jack was now standing up straight. Oblivious to the both of them, the hatch had become quieter. It wasn't because they had stopped talking. It was because the water had been switched off. But neither of them had noticed.

'Well, maybe we should ask them that as well, don't you?'

'What?'

'Well, maybe we should elect another leader. Someone who wants the job. Or two even, if they agree on the splitting of the camp. And maybe someone who won't put priority on some while put aside others.'

Jack stood in shock. _What is that supposed to mean?_ He thought. But he ignored the urge to ask him, knowing that he wouldn't come out the winner.

'Tell me, John.' Jack put extra emphasis on the name. 'Is that what this all about? Do _you _want to be the leader of us all? Is this _what the island wants?_' Jack mocked. He was getting as pissed off as he could with the man.

'If it's what the island wants, it's what the island will get. And it'll make sure that nothing will stand in its way to get it.' Locke replied, choosing to ignore the sarcastic remark by Jack. The tone of his voice triggered something in him.

'You mean _me_? Are you threatening _me_?' Jack said forcefully, now gliding over to Locke.

'If that's what you think.' Locke said, not backing away from Jack, nor showing any fear. _He's not going to do anything from me. Someone will stop him._ Of course, Locke knew how true that was.

Kate came out of the corridor where she was standing, a little out of view from Jack, but perfect enough so that Locke could've, and had, seen her.

Jack was now almost in Locke's face.

'Jack!' Kate shouted across the room. Jack didn't turn to face her; he didn't even show any surprise to her being there. He just simply ignored her.

'Jack. Please.' Kate had moved from her place and jogged over to where Jack was. She put her hand forward and grabbed Jack by the arm. That made him stop.

Locke looked at Kate for a brief moment, and then at how she stood by his side. _She's got his back_ he thought. So he said what he knew he had to say.

'What will happen will happen. And no one will be able to stop it. Not you or her. Not _anyone_.' Locke stared into Jacks eyes for a millisecond, and though that he saw a flicker of belief. But it was gone before it had come. Locke turned around and walked out.

Jack and Kate stared after him as he left the hatch. After a minute, the silence was broken.

'What was that about, Jack?'

But Jack's mind was preoccupied by another question going through his head. _Where does Sawyer fit into all of this?_

* * *

**What did you think of that then? Soz for the wait again! But please R&R!**

**So what has Sawyer got to do with it?**

**And what will the camp decide to do? Keep the camp as it is?**

**Or split? And will Locke become leader?**

**What will happen to Jack if he does?**

**Lolz. A lot of questions left to be answer. They will be answered soooon!**

Xxx Tiana 


	16. Vodka

**Hey! A SAna chappie coming your way! Lolz!**

**Btw – don't hate me for the teasers – don't you want updates? Or do you want me to make you wait longer for them. Cos I could just do that and forget about the teasers…**

**Neways here it is – enjoy!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

After about 5 shots each, probably more, Ana Lucia thought that it was time to give it up. Grabbing the bottle from where it was placed in front of them, almost buried in the sand that had been kicked around by the two of them, she made to get up. 

'Uh uh. Where d'you think you're goin'?' Sawyer asked, grabbing onto her wrist which was holding the vodka. Ana Lucia was surprised that he could put a sentence together without slurring. _Maybe it was only 5 shots then_.

'I'm gonna put this away before we drink too much. Or even worse, finish it now.' She added at the end. Her words were slurring a bit, but not that much that Sawyer could notice.

'I think that you should rethink this, Rambina.' He said, almost warning her. Ana Lucia just gave him a look. In other words, no. She shook his hand off, and kicked a bit of sand upon him just for fun. As she got of off her knees and stood up, Sawyer responded.

'Look. Just come back here, and sit down, and we'll pretend that that never happen, 'k?' he said, anger seeping into his voice. Although Ana Lucia knew he wasn't being entirely serious, she was afraid of what he meant. But she wasn't gonna let anyone tell her what to do. _Not now._

She simply glared at him, bent over and tugged the bottle out and started to walk of. Just as she was about to enter her tent, a quick snap of pain in the middle of her back made her stop and turn.

'Oh, you _so_ did not just do that, you Cowboy!' she said, narrowing her eyes at him shaking her head slightly. The bottle of vodka was now at her side, and she could see that Sawyer was getting his way.

'What?' he asked, innocently. He was now leaning back onto his arms again, but looking her in the eyes.

Ana Lucia picked up the stone that Sawyer had chucked at her and eyed it. It had some blood on it. _But I'm not bleeding, am I?_ Quickly overcome by fright, she dropped the vodka bottle in the sand and reached up her back to see.

As soon as the bottle had hit the sand, Sawyer was on his feet, moving forward for the bottle. Ana Lucia saw the movement to late, and as she reached over for the bottle, he had it in his hands already.

'Haha! Not as fast as you'd like to be, huh sweetheart?' Sawyer teased, stepping backwards with the vodka in his hands, holding it like it were a prized possession. Which it could've been to him.

'Where did you get this from?' Ana Lucia asked, shoving the stone almost into his face. She was getting close to him, but he refused to back up, knowing the tree behind him would make him a prisoner between it and her.

'Don't you 'member?' he asked, cocking his head to the right, a smirk appearing on his face.

'You _kept _it?' Ana Lucia was surprised, shocked was more like the word. Her eyes grew and Sawyer saw the surprise in her eyes.

'Well, it's here ain't it?'

'Yeah I mean, why?' Ana Lucia had apparently forgotten about the vodka, but Sawyer kept a tight grip on it incase she was using some cop technique to distract him.

'Cos I like it.' He replied sarcastically. 'I dunno. I was out of my mind bein' shot and all 'member? Probably for weapon.'

Ana Lucia chuckled and gazed to her left, out to sea. She remembered that day very well, when she was chuckled onto the pit. They believed her like fools. _If only they would believe me now_.

Without a second's warning Ana Lucia quickly turned back to face Sawyer and made to grab the vodka bottle again.

However, Sawyer had one of the tightest grips on it, that she was forced backwards, and landed on her back in the sand. All of a sudden, the urge to laugh came upon her, and she lay on her back laughing uncontrollably. It was the drink, or so she put it down to.

Sawyer looked at the girl who was lying in the sand with perplexed eyes. One a moment, he thought that she was going mad, but that thought left him when he saw just how good she looked in the position she was in. instead, he fell to his knees next to her and shook his head.

'Well, I guess you've had too much of this' he said shaking the bottle above her face, as Ana Lucia went to grab it, but missed. 'So I'll just take care of it yeah? I mean, we can't have the only cop here drunk can we now, huh Chica?'

As he made to get up, Ana Lucia grabbed his hand, bringing back a feel of déjà vu.

'Gimme back my bottle.' She said now, trying to keep her laughter under control and sound serious. She wasn't doing a bad job of it either.

'Your bottle? Now, now sweetheart. Finder's keepers. I'm sure you didn't bring this with you on the plane did ya?' when Ana Lucia made no motion as a response he carried on. 'Thought so. So now it's _mine_.'

They were now both sitting on the sand, facing each other.

'Bastard.' Was all that Ana Lucia said.

Once again, Sawyer shook his head, pretending to be hurt, but the smile on his face contradicted it.

'Tut tut. And I would've let you have some later on. But n-'

Sawyer was cut off by Ana Lucia throwing herself at him, trying to grab the bottle. _It's amazing what this girl would do for a bit of drink_ he thought.

Unfortunately, the attack took Sawyer by surprise that the bottle went flying out of his hands and landed above his head. Ana Lucia was on top of him, so close that she could see into his eyes so clearly. She wanted to lean in, but the moment was gone as soon as she had felt it. She broke away from it immediately.

She looked up towards the jungle, and saw the bottle in the sand near the line which turned the sand into mud. She got off of Sawyer and started to crawl towards it. But something holding onto her leg was stopping her. She looked back and saw Sawyer grabbing her.

'You do not want to do that. Trust me Sawyer.' She warned, giving him a chance to back away. When Sawyer didn't let go, but instead gave her a 'try me' look, me kicked him, which hit his shoulder. He cried out in pain.

'You little, connivin' bitch.' He yelled in pain. But Ana Lucia now had the bottle in her hands, so she was far from caring. But as she went to stand up, and brush the sand off of her trouser, she was shocked at what she saw.

In front of her, standing with his hands crossed and squinting in the sun, Jack stood looking at them. She didn't know how log he had been there for, but the look on his face was less than welcoming. _About the way opposite of that._

Sawyer had seen him as well, and had stood up straight, coming up behind Ana Lucia. He gave him a glare of hate, but Jack ignored it. From that, they both knew that he didn't want to be there. _Well that was too obvious _Sawyer thought.

At last, he met Ana Lucia's eyes. She couldn't help but notice that the softness and the calm in them had now vanished, instead replaced with hate and disgust.

'Has Locke been here?' he asked coldly, not directing the question to anyone.

'No. Why?' Sawyer replied just as coldly.

Jack shifted his position so that he was now ready to head back where he had came from.

'We have to talk. The hatch in ten.' With that he left, obviously knowing that the suspense would bring them there.

Ana Lucia and Sawyer looked at each other. Jack was right. The suspense was gong to bring them there.

* * *

**So? Was that ok? **

**I thought I'd take a break from the seriousness.**

**My new FanFic should be up soon. Tomorrow maybe? Please read it!**

**But… R&R until then!**

**xXx Tiana**


	17. Determined

**Thanx everyone! Here's chapter 17 full!**

**Also, thanx to everyone who's read and reviewed my other Lost fanfic! If you haven't pls do!**

**Anyways, enjoy this!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

Jack met up with Kate two minutes later. She was waiting in the jungle, a bit in, as she didn't want to see Ana Lucia, or Sawyer, after that morning. _Not like I blame her. _I_ didn't want to see them myself!_

'Well?' Kate asked as he slipped him arm around her and guided her back to the hatch. After Locke had left, Jack had found that there was no point in trying to hide the fact that Locke wanted to spilt the camp from Kate. She would've found out anyways. Plus Jack needed someone to back him up, and who better than Kate.

'They'll come.'

Ana Lucia and Sawyer had remained where they were for a while. The mood there were in before was all gone now; neither of them cared about the vodka now, which was in Ana Lucia's hands. She snapped out of her thoughts, having seen Jack walk off, and turned to fact Sawyer.

'You know what that was about Cowboy?'

'Yeah he's throwin' a party.' Sawyer started off sarcastically. 'How the hell am I supposed to know Chica?'

Ana Lucia threw him a dirty look, walking into her tent to replace the vodka from where it had came from, and where it rightly belonged. When she came out again, Sawyer was waiting for her, looking almost curious.

'You wanna go, don't ya?' Ana Lucia said, stating the obvious.

'Don't you?' Sawyer snapped back. When she simply shrugged, Sawyer had had enough with her stubbornness

'Hell 'no'! Of course you do! Curiosity will always win! And if Jackass was bothered enough to come _here_ then I think going _there _will be very interestin', don't ya?'

What Sawyer was saying made sense. _For once! _If Jack was willing to come here, after what Ana Lucia had done, then going to the hatch _must _be important. _Even if _she's_ there._

Without saying a word, or motioning to him, Ana Lucia walked off into the jungle. Sawyer was surprised by this, and quickly ran after her.

'Next time you might wanna tell me when you're goin' sweetheart.' Sawyer said, a bit annoyed that she had left without even glancing at him.

'Why would I do that for?' Ana Lucia spat out, not turning to face him, her voice now cold. Sawyer was now walking next to her. He turned to face her, and saw that her face was set in sheer determination. As if she was building up the courage to do it. _To face Jack, and maybe Kate._

'Maybe so that I could come with ya!' Sawyer was getting even more annoyed. He was annoyed because of the change in her. Before, they had been cool with each other; they were fighting for a bottle of vodka for God's sake! But now… _it's because of that Jackass!_

Before he could even think about how he was going to kill the doctor, the two of them had arrived at the hatch.

Ana Lucia paused for a moment at the hatch door. She tried to look casual and tried to stall as much as she can without making it too obvious how nervous she was about facing Jack and Kate again. Especially after hearing how cold his voice was before.

At last, Ana Lucia worked up the courage to walk in through the hatch door. It was also because Sawyer had finally decided to enter after coming up behind her. As they walked down the corridor, Ana Lucia's nervousness came flooding back to her. She had _never _been nervous before, but then again she had never been stuck on an island without any justice before either.

Just before they had turned the first corner, the voices from inside the room became clearer. She noticed, almost immediately, that one of the voices was Jack's. But the other voice, which pleased her a lot to hear, was someone else's. Someone who had every right to hate her but didn't. _Sayid_.

The voices had ceased as Sawyer, followed by Ana Lucia minute later, enter the room. Three pairs of eyes fell upon them.

'Well, Howdy people! What do I owe to this pleasure?' Sawyer asked, back into his usual irritating mood. Ana Lucia rolled her eyes heavenwards. If she needed something right then, it was certainly _not _Sawyer's humour, or the lack of it.

Jack stood near the table in the middle, leaning, once again, against one of the chairs, with his arms crossed. Kate sat on the other side of the table, leaning forwards onto her knees with her arms, looking as Ana Lucia had entered with pure hatred, and then at Sawyer with disgust. Sayid was standing at the end of the table, hands clasping the table in utter desperation of anger.

After Jack had finished explaining the events that had happened with Locke to Kate, they had decided that, knowing Locke, he would let it go ahead anyway, and ask people, and probably convince them about splitting the camps. So before he had the chance to do that, Jack decided to have his own 'meeting' if you could call it that.

_In a meeting, the people there aren't suppose to wish death upon each other!_ he thought when he felt the tension between the five of them in the hatch.

After what seemed like an eternity so silence, Ana Lucia finally decided to speak.

'What's going on then?' her voice was calm, and steady, just as she wanted in to be. Unfortunately, the feeling wasn't the same throughout her body.

Her voice would have echoed within the hatch if it weren't for the objects inside. Then, a voice answered her question, but it wasn't who she was looking at.

'We needed to meet and discuss something. Something very important.' Sayid explained.

'Really?' Sawyer exclaimed sarcastically. For like the third time that day, Kate wanted to slap, or even punch him, like she had done previously when he had made her kiss him.

Jack, and the rest of them, chose to ignore him, even though it was a relief to have a break form the tension. Just a tiny break, mind.

'It's Locke.' Jack thought that it would be easy to start from the beginning. 'He's got it in his mind that our camp needs to be separated, split even, into two.' Jack stopped before going further. He hoped that he wouldn't have to explain _why _exactly Locke wants to split the camp, and resort to bringing up this morning's incident.

When Jack had stopped, Ana Lucia was surprised. Not by the information that he had given her, but by the fact he wasn't giving her more information. _He's hiding something. And he doesn't want it to happen. _But Ana Lucia wasn't sure if it were such a bad idea in the end.

'And?' She prompted.

'And,' Jack started. He stood up straighter, now with a hand on the table and the other on the chair he was leaning against. 'I don't think that that is a very good idea. And I'm not the only one.' His eyes shifted to Sayid, indicating that he was sticking by Jack.

Neither Sawyer nor Ana Lucia need any indication to tell them what Kate thought. It was obvious.

'So why did ya wanna tell us for Doc?' Sawyer asked.

'Cos I wanna know what you think about this' Jack was irritated; it showed in his voice. Sayid had noticed this too, as he continued Jack's sentence before Jack would get carried away.

'We thought that out of everyone here on the island, Locke would probably come to you first, seeing as you can lead well. We just wanted to make sure that you were aware, and that you know that we are against it as well.'

Ana Lucia stood up more straight as the last comment by Sayid. Sawyer did too, standing up more, and getting up from leaning onto the wall. They had both noticed how Sayid had presumed that they would be on their side. The two outcasts shred a quick look before Sawyer gave a small gesture, meaning 'go ahead'.

'What makes you think that we would be against this too?' Ana Lucia asked, tilting her head a bit to her right. She could now see Kate, and the expression she had on her face. She hadn't spoken once since they had gotten there, and Ana Lucia had a feeling that she wasn't going to keep that up for long.

'Because it would be the right thing to do, that's why!' Jack snapped. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy after this morning, but he had expected that she would agree to this and then stalk off to her tent as usual.

'The right thing? The right thing to do on this island would to have some _justice_ and to have some sort of safeness.' She said the last bit eyeing Kate. Kate saw her and immediately tensed up. _How can she say that when she isn't safe herself?_

'Look. This had got _nothing _to do with this morning, ok? If Locke gets his way, then we will be in danger. More than we are now.' Ana Lucia scoffed at this. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, _not for the first time that day._

'Ok then, what do _you _propose we do then? How can we make this place 'safer' and whatever else?' Kate said, jumping off of the table, and now standing a bit away from Ana Lucia. Her face was full of determination and the will to change their minds.

_Well, she's gonna be disappointed,_ Ana Lucia thought.

'Lemme ask you something. Why did Locke propose this idea? Since when did he think that two camps would be a good idea?' Although Ana Lucia knew the answer, she wanted to hear it straight from them.

When none of them said anything, Ana Lucia smirked.

'Exactly what I thought. After this morning. So I guess it did affect them, after a while, but still. At least they are willing to make a difference. Everyone on this island wants to be _safe_.'

'Everyone on this island is safe as they can be!' Kate fired back.

'Not with _you_ around.' Ana Lucia hissed.

That had done it. If Kate wasn't pissed off with her before, than now she was. Her feelings and disgust towards the girl in front of her was more that words could describe

Before she, or anyone, could say anything, Kate took a step forward and hit Ana Lucia. The sound as Ana Lucia's face snapped to her right did echo throughout the hatch.

Ana Lucia turned her head back again, using her thumb to wipe a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth. The look in her eyes was burning. Burning with hatred and a hell lot of other emotions that couldn't be described. But one that she felt was the need of revenge.

Kate looked at the other woman with narrow eyes, glad that she had taken out her anger on someone who she thought deserved it. Her right hand was thumping with pain, and she could feel the coolness of blood emerging from a slit on it, but she didn't care.

As the two looked at each other, the three men there were confused of what to do, but aware of every move which was happening. It was a good thing too, as almost as quick as Kate had hit Ana Lucia; Ana Lucia attempted to hit her back.

But Sawyer's quick reflexes caught him. As much as he hated Kate right then for hitting Ana Lucia, he couldn't let her get hit. He still felt a little something for her. _And it wouldn't be a good idea to let it get out of control_ he reassured himself with the reason why he is stopping a full on catfight.

Jack, too, pulled Kate back as quick as Sawyer had pulled Ana Lucia back. But, unlike Kate, Ana Lucia was fighting against Sawyer's grip on her.

'Will you just calm down?' He whispered at her harshly.

'Why? You're not gonna side with that _murderer _are you?' she hit back.

Jack's grip around Kate's waist was still in place as Kate attempted to move forward. He pulled her back and whispered to her 'It's not worth it, Kate.' Kate just stood still, she fists clenched, as Ana Lucia had finally stopped fighting against Sawyer, and let him hold onto her wrist to stop her from attacking him.

'Don't think that this is over. If the survivors want a safer place to live, then that's what I'll give them. Not matter what I have to do.' She finished off, eyeing Kate. She then pulled her arm out of Sawyer's grasp and walked out of the room. Sawyer left after her, leaving with a smirk, obviously amused with the outcome.

'Well, that's not what I expected to happen' Sayid sighed. He left to attend to the alarm which had just begun as soon as he had finished his sentence.

Kate turned around to face Jack. She saw the look on his face.

'I guess that we'll have to fight this on our own then.' She sighed.

'Hmm.' Jack replied. His mind wasn't there. He was now concerned about where the other two were going. If they were going to fingd Locke, then they'll have the camp divided in almost two days. No matter how much he thought and assured himself that no one will want to split the camp, a bit at the back of his mind nagged him, telling him to get real.

Jack looked back at Kate, and saw some blood on her top. He looked down at her hand.

'Good hit.' He said, trying to lighten the mood. He pulled her towards the other room with all of the medical stuff so that he could clean the cut.

'Thanks. It felt good to do.' Kate laughed a bit.

Jack laughed, but try as he might, he couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen now that Ana Lucia and Sawyer were on Locke's side.

* * *

**So? Long chapter I know.**

**But I couldn't stop writing…**

**So will the camp be divided?**

**And will Ana Lucia get her revenge?**

**Well R&R PEALSE!**

**I'll try to update v. soon as well as Reason!**

**PLEASE R&R THAT ASWELL!**

**Lolz. xXx Tiana**


	18. Threats

**Hey! I'm so sorry about the wait! I promise the next chapter won't be this long to wait for – or so I hope! **

**Lolohannah- I'm sorry! Please forgive! Tell you what – this is for U! Hope you enjoy it…**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

'Ow. It's a bit tight.' When she got no response, or no acknowledgment from the doctor, Kate tried again. 'Jack! Loosen it!' 

'What?' Jack was startled out of his thoughts. He looked up at Kate and realised what she was saying. 'Sorry.' He began to unwind the bandage from her hand.

'It's 'k. What is it?' Kate now asked, seeing the worried look on his face. They were still in the hatch, and only two minutes or so had passed since Sawyer and Ana Lucia had left.

'Hm? Oh nothing. How's that?' Jack was eager to change the subject. After what had happened, he didn't want to think about the possibility of splitting the camps up again.

'Yeah that's fine.' Kate kept looking at him as he went to clear up the room and wash his hands. As he came back in, Kate opened her mouth to say something. She knew he was hiding something, anyone would've been able to tell, but she wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

Jack saw Kate open her mouth, and had sighed of relief when he saw her shut it again. Her face was pale, and she looked like she had been to hell and back, even though she had had a shower a couple of hours ago. _She probably has_.

'Hey. You don't look so great. Maybe you should sleep a bit.' He said, not really asking her. He was leaning by the wall, looking as Kate fidgeted with her bandage unconsciously

Kate looked up at the sound of his voice. She did feel knackered, but she knew that as soon as she did go to sleep, Jack would be out of here, probably to the caves, and probably to have a word to Locke. But she knew that there would be nothing that she could do to stop him. He was as stubborn as she was.

'Yeah. You know what, I will. Think it's ok if I stay in the hatch? I don't really feel like…' Kate trailed off. It was obvious what she meant.

'Yeah sure.' He moved towards Kate and held out a hand. Kate grabbed it and stood up, and Jack led her out of the room and into the 'bedroom'. Just as they entered the room, before the door could even close; a voice yelled his name out. It sounded quite desperate, but not worrying.

'Go. She sounds like she needs you.' Kate whispered as she moved back to go to the bed.

'What about me? I need you.' Jack murmured, pretending, which didn't come hard, to be upset.

'I'll be here later. I'm going to sleep anyways.' Kate smiled and kissed Jack before letting go of his hand and walked over to the bed. Jack left the room, and closed the door quietly.

In the main room were Sayid, Charlie and the women whose voice had called for him, Claire. He noticed that Aaron wasn't with them, and a part of him relaxed, knowing that the baby was ok.

'Jack. What's wrong?' Claire had changed her tone after she said his name. She was now worried.

'Nothing. What's going on? And where's Aaron?' Jack felt a bit annoyed that everyone knew that there was something going on with him, something not good.

'He's with Sun. Um… the thing is, why we came here I mean - '

Claire cut Charlie off as he was taking too long to explain, and she knew that Jack was going to lose it as soon as he knew. _The quicker the better_ she thought.

'Locke's been going around asking questions. He's not making sense. He's talking about-'

'Splitting the camp? Yeah we know.' Sayid now broke Claire off.

'It's not going to happen, is it Jack?' Claire was asking Jack full on. She was worried and Charlie wasn't doing his best to help the situation; he looked worse than Claire.

Jack was furious by the fact that Locke had started to ask people when he thought that they had specifically agreed on the fact that they wouldn't until later. He started making his way out of the hatch. If he wasn't sure about it before, he was now. He was going to go after Locke _now _and find out more. _And stop it!_ He added to himself.

'Not if I can help it!' he said angrily. His words hung in the air long after he had left the hatch.

Jack walked for 10 minutes, trying to calm himself down. Telling himself that being worked up won't help the situation at all. _Locke doesn't help the situation for God's sake!_

He finally got to the caves, unfortunately no calmer than he was the last time he was there; earlier that day when Ana Lucia had confronted Kate.

Jack continued looking around the caves are. People avoided asking him anything just by seeing the look on his face. At last, Jack spotted Locke entering he jungle on the path to the beach.

'John!' he yelled. Locke turned around. His face had a small smile upon it. 'What the hell's going on?'

'I was hoping to ask you the same thing. You look angry.' Locke replied calmly. That just pushed Jack even more.

'I thought we agreed on not letting anyone know about your _idea _until later.'

'No. I think _you _wanted that. I merely said nothing. You never _asked_ me, Jack.' Locke's voice was like always, full of wisdom, yet annoying.

'Yeah, that wasn't the only thing that I forgot to ask you.' Jack murmured. He wasn't sure whether he was going to bring up Sawyer, but Locke almost forced it out of him.

'What's that supposed to mean, Jack?'

Jack looked up at the older man. For the second time that day, the confrontation was not in Jack's control.

'I heard what you were talking to Libby about earlier. Why do you want Sawyer for? How is he going to be sable to help you? He's barely alive, even though he pretends to be.' Jack spat out in disgust, remembering how bad Sawyer was the previous day, but now how he was acting. _I shouldn't have helped him! He can die for all that care right now!_

Locke thought for a moment. But he made up his mind fairly quickly, thinking that Jack'll find out soon anyways.

'I'm not going to lie to you, Jack.' Jack snorted, thinking how Locke was contradicting himself. 'Sawyer has a stash. A stash that will be important to us when the camp is split.'

'_If _the camp is split. So it's a competition is it?' Jack was getting angrier and angrier. When Locke didn't reply, he carried on.

'If the camp gets split, then one camp'll have more and the other less? How is that fair?'

'No. You guys who stay here will have better resources. They'll have a doctor, and all the remaining things, including the hatch.' This was news to Jack. He always assumed that Locke would at the hatch, considering it was his idea to keep on pushing the button.

'Anyways, what makes you think that Sawyer'll give it up to you guys to use? The last time he gave anything to anyone was when Boone was dying. And look how _that _turned out.' Jack didn't really blame Sawyer for Boone's death. But he didn't blame himself, and Locke.

'Well, we'll have to see when it happens, won't we. The island has a funny way of getting to people. It changes them, and I think it's about to change Sawyer, don't you?'

Jack just stared in disbelieve. _Sawyer? Change? HA! _But then again, he was siding with Ana Lucia. _Maybe he _is _changing._

'_If _it happens.' Jack stressed again.

'You seem quite focused on the fact that it won't happen Jack. But you should stop trying to stop it, and think about how you're going to handle it after it _does _happen.'

Jack was perplexed. He couldn't get over the fact that Locke was so certain that the campo was going to be split. He could only come out with four words.

'Over… my…dead… body.' He hissed.

Locke just shrugged.

'If that's what it'll take, then the island will make it happen, Jack. Nothing can stand in the way of fate. Especially on this island. Think about that.' With that, Locke continued to walk towards the beach, leaving Jack standing in the jungle, on the path. There were a lot of things going though his mind, including the fact that he should probably stop Locke before he spreads the word even more.

But the main one was what Locke had said. _Did he just _threaten _me? To kill me?_ Jack stood where he was until he heard someone else coming. Even then, he didn't move.

For once since the crash, Jack Shepard didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Sorry I took long to update AGAIN!**

**What id you think of that though?**

**Please let me know!**

**REVIEW!**

**Lolz I will update ASAP!**

**xXx Tiana**


	19. Eavesdrop

**Sorry once again! I'm not gonna dribble on about how sorry I am cos I think you know exactly how much I am!**

**Thanx for all of your reviews! I haven't kept you waiting too long for the teaser update have I?**

**Just read on – and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

Ana Lucia strode out of the hatch and back into the jungle. She could hear Sawyer following her a bit behind, but she made no attempt to slow down, or to acknowledge him. _Sooner or later he'll get tired and just back off _she contemplated.

Sawyer followed Ana Lucia out of the hatch. She wasn't that far ahead, but Sawyer couldn't catch up with her; he was still weak from the injury, and had only been awake for a day or so now.

As he watched her stomp her way through the jungle, he knew that she knew he was following her. _Well, you could slow down Chica!_ He thought to herself. He really didn't have the strength to say it out loud.

For a further five minutes, Ana Lucia walked through the jungle, with Sawyer behind her, but the space increasing with each step. Finally, Ana Lucia couldn't her any footsteps behind her. For a moment, she thought that Sawyer had given up. But she thought about how long it had been since they had left the hatch, and a small part of her was telling her that something wasn't right.

Ana Lucia stopped and turned around. She couldn't see Sawyer. She sighed and walked back, taking really small, slow steps. _Why am I doing this? He wants _her _remember!_ But Ana Lucia didn't make any signs to turn back.

As she walked back on her steps, Ana Lucia could almost feel the presence of someone else. She stopped a bit, drew in a breath and got herself prepared for what she might see. She then continued walking, finally craning her neck round a curve she had came on.

Before her, she saw Sawyer. But the way he was totally shocked Ana Lucia out of her brains!

Right opposite her, there was Sawyer, wearing his traditional smirk, looking very Sawyerish, standing, leaning, against the tree, arms folding, and an eyebrow arched in an 'I knew you would come' kind of way. He was fine.

Ana Lucia frowned, not believing that she had just fallen for that trick.

'So you _did _know that I was behind you!' Sawyer stated as a revelation.

Ana Lucia simply rolled her eyes and turned around. She was embarrassed enough as it was. As she started to walk off once again, Sawyer caught up with her and this time walked by her side.

''Sup with you Chica? Cat got your tongue? Or was it Kate with that punch?' Sawyer was smirking at his own joke. Ana Lucia stopped walking and turned to face him. Her face was dead set.

'If you don't shut up, I'll punch you in a second.' She hissed, and then turned around to walk back to the secluded part of the beach where her tent was. Unfortunately, her threat wasn't enough to keep Sawyer away. _Not like I thought it would work._

'So. What we gonna do now?' Sawyer asked.

Ana Lucia raised an eyebrow.

'_We_?'

'Yeah. Well, I don't think that I'm gonna be welcome in their club anymore, do you?'

'Well, I dunno. You _did _keep me from hitting that bitch, oughta earn you some brownies points.' Ana Lucia paused, thinking, but still kept on walking. She thought back to the event. 'Why _did _you keep me back?' she asked now, slightly perplexed.

Sawyer smirked once again.

'Well. Now that's a story for another day.' In other words, Sawyer had no idea why he _had _stopped her.It just felt like the beset thing to do. _And it wouldn't have been a good idea to let it all get out of control._

'Anyways, it wasn't as if you would've came out the winner.' Sawyer mumbled the last bit, knowing well that Ana Lucia could hear it.

Ana Lucia turned to look at him. She was going to blow her head at him when she saw the smirk plastered across the guy's face. _Why does he get to me so much? _Ana Lucia just carried on walking, finally realising that he had never answered her questioned. So she tried again.

'Why?' she simply said.

Sawyer whipped his head to face her. They were going at a slow rate, slow enough so that Sawyer could walk without getting out of breath.

'Why what sweetheart?'

'Why did you stop me?'

Sawyer chuckled.

'Didn't ya hear me?'

'Don't buy it. Out with it!'

Sawyer was taken aback. He wasn't use to people telling him what to do. It was usually the other way around.

'No.' he just simply replied, before he got too angry. 'You're a crappy cop, girl.'

'I know a lot of people in jail who would beg… to… differ…' Ana Lucia had started off strong, with a purpose to the sentence, but at the end, she had trailed off as she looked into the distance.

Sawyer noticed the change in her voice at the end of the sentence. He turned to look at her, and then turned to look at where she was staring.

They had wandered in the wrong direction, and where now almost close to the path which would lead them to the beach from the caves. But that wasn't what had stopped Ana Lucia, or what had Sawyer in a puzzle.

In front of them there were two people, two men to be exact, who seemed to be in an argument.

As Ana Lucia stated to get closer to the men, Sawyer pulled onto her upper arm, and pulled her back. She reluctantly let Sawyer pull her so that she could get to hear the argument quicker if she got Sawyer out of the way.

'What?' she hissed, not wanting to be heard by a very angry Jack and a scarily calm Locke.

'What d'you think you doin'?' he hissed back at the same volume and emotion as the girl before him.

'Listening to that tree! What d'you think?'

'We can't _eavesdrop _on them! They'll probably catch us, knowing our luck!'

Ana Lucia rolled her eyes. _Our luck? We don't have an 'our'! _

'Watch me!' she hissed finally and walked back to the bush, which was almost directly opposite Locke, but far enough so that they wouldn't be able to see or hear her, but she could see and hear them.

Sawyer reluctantly followed her, knowing that he would want to hear this too. He silently stepped over to her, careful not to make any noise by treading on twigs, and crouched down next to where Ana Lucia was already well into the conversation. Most of it sounded one sided, with only Jack's voice with the ability of being heard, even though it was not all clearly.

Sawyer was about to tell Ana Lucia how useless they were being, when he hears his own name he own head snapped up that he was sure that it had made a sound that echoed through the woods. Ana Lucia turned to look at him, and smiled a bit, knowing that he was now well interested into the conversation and won't make any signs of wanting to leave again.

Sawyer was still getting over the fact that his name was being used in this argument that he hardly noticed when Jack had said something that wasn't, for the first times since they had been there, audible by them.

'If that's what it'll take, then the island will make it happen, Jack. Nothing can stand in the way of fate. Especially on this island. Think about that.' Locke was now walking away from the scene. Sawyer made to stand up, wanting to go after him, wanting to know why he was brought up into the conversation, but was pulled down gain by Ana Lucia, who still had her eyes on Jack.

'What? Why are we still here?'

Ana Lucia placed a finger onto her lips and then pointed to Jack. Sawyer looked at the sense and then turned back to look at the cop beside him. _What the hell? _

Ana Lucia saw the look on his face and rolled her eyes. She finally decided to get up. Unfortunately, she hadn't done it with such subtleness that she had wanted to, and rustled the bush. She stood silently and steadily, not daring to move a muscle. But when Jack didn't turned around to see what the noise was, Ana Lucia let out her breath, and walked, pushing Sawyer in front of her, into the clearing a bit to the left of them.

'Well?' Sawyer asked a bit angry by the fact that Locke was now probably a mile away. _Should've just left her here!_

'Did you see that?'

Sawyer was now even more perplexed. _Was I in the same place as she was?_

'See what exactly?'

Ana Lucia rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

'Jack! He just stood there. Locke threatened him, and he just stood there.'

'Really? Locke threatened him?' Sawyer asked smugly.

Ana Lucia looked at him with a killer look. _So not the time for jokes!_

'That's beside the point. Didn't you see the look on his face?' when sawyer didn't reply, Ana Lucia carried on. 'Jack knows that what Locke is planning is going to happen.'

'I doubt that! Didn't you hear what he was saying!' Sawyer was getting more confused by the second.

'Listen!' Ana Lucia was getting annoyed. _Trust me to get stuck with this dipstick!_ 'Jack doesn't know what to do next. Like Locke said, he has to plan what to do _after _we split. Meaning, he has to accept that we _will _split, and get over the fact that he can't rule us all.'

'Oh. Well I got _that!_' Sawyer said, folding his arms across his chest, getting irritated that Ana Lucia had made him look like a fool. 'So, now what?'

Ana Lucia pondered for a moment. Then she knew what she had to do. Fortunately, she knew that Sawyer would want to do it too.

'We have to go after Locke and find out what he wants with us, especially _you._'

Sawyer smiled, nodding his head, obviously happy.

'Atta girl! Now you're playin' my game!'

Ana Lucia rolled her eyes once more. It seemed like it was the only thing she did while with him.

* * *

**So is Jack going give in so easily?**

**And what is Locke going to say to Ana Lucia and Sawyer?**

**And what about the other way round?**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**I'll update ASAP, but the more reviews, the quicker!**

**Lolz hope you enjoyed it!**

**xXx Tiana**


End file.
